Mass effect Johanna Shepard
by Sylvianus
Summary: Suivez les aventures du Commandant Johanna Shepard et revivez l'expérience incroyable à travers la sienne. Voyez comment évoluent les personnages de M1. L'aventure contre les moissonneurs dans toute sa splendeur, dans un univers assombri par l'Ennemi.
1. Chapter 1

PRELUDE !

**Elle est donc notre meilleur atout.** lança songeur Donnel Udina assis à son bureau, en croisant minutieusement les jambes, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il observait l'image tri-dimensionnel d'une douzaine de centimètre d'une femme avec précision.

**- Peut être même notre seul atout à l'heure actuelle.** répliqua sereinement le capitaine Anderson assis en face de lui, son regard rivé dans la même direction.

La tension était quasi palpable dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur Udina. Il s'agissait de ne pas se tromper, de gâcher une occasion qui ne se renouvellerait pas de sîtot pour l'humanité, alors toute proche de renforcer stratégiquement sa position sur l'échiquier politique intergalactique. Dans la pièce luxueuse et richement décorée, se trouvaient sagement assis autour de la table les trois personnages les plus influents et les plus puissants de l'Alliance Interstellaire. Le Capitaine Anderson qui avait jadis servi dans les forces spéciales humaines, l'homme le plus décoré et le plus renommé de l'Armée. Aussi l'Amiral Hackett, responsable de la cinquième flotte sur Arcturus et l'Ambassadeur lui-même qui représentait l'Humanité sur la Citadelle auprès du Conseil.

**Personne ne peut mieux assurer le rôle que Shepard, le job est taillé pour elle.** reprit Anderson, catégorique. Il n' avait apparemment aucun doute là -dessus. Hackett semblait plus circonspect, mais ses paroles sages et mesurées ne diminuaient pas moins la force et l'impact du soutien qu'il apportait à l'assertion du Capitaine.

**- Elle a servi l'Alliance avec un dévouement exemplaire. Le résultat de son parcours est aussi extraordinaire.**

De tous évidemment, Donnel Udina semblait le plus impliqué, le plus nerveux, mais aussi le plus hésitant. C'était que la sélection du candidat qui résulterait de sa décision seule et finale, allait marquer une victoire politique et surtout personnelle. Une victoire que s'attribuait déjà personnellement Udina qui ne doutait pas qu'il avait joué un rôle majeur dans l'avancée de cette cause commune. Bien sûr il ne lui échappait pas que le conseil était de plus en plus préoccupé et conscient de la montée en puissance exceptionnelle et fulgurante de leur espèce. Amadouer cette " nouvelle entité en pleine ascension " par des offres alléchantes faisait certainement partie de leur plans.

Et devant les nombreuses opportunités qui s'ouvraient alors à lui, Udina ne pouvait tolérer que cette chance leur échappe, lui file entre les foigts en octroyant le mauvais rôle au mauvais candidat. Il avait fallu des années de pression, de supplications et de discussions intéressées pour que le conseil daigne envisager à nouveau la possibilité de faire accéder un humain au statut de Spectre après le désastre qu'avait été Anderson. Il y a de cela plusieurs décennies en tant que premier candidat choisi pour l'humanité et par l'Ambassadrice de l'époque. Anita Gogyle. Udina désirait tout sauf répéter les erreurs imbéciles du passé. Il sentait qu'il avait agrippé le bon bout, il n'était plus question de lâcher, ce n'était pas son genre, surtout après un tel dévouement à la rude tâche harrassante de réparer les fautes d'antan. Il lui revenait le droit d'être plus que prudent, et surtout exigent, quitte à faire traîner les choses encore une fois.

**- Johanna Shepard.** murmura t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllable, pendant que ses yeux noirs farouches tentaient de lire au delà de l'image tri-dimensionnel qui tournait inlassablement sur elle-même. Des chiffres, des tableaux et des paragraphes s'invitèrent soudain dans l'hologramme qui s'extendit, tandis qu' Udina pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, le plus performant qui soit, connecté au réseau privé et hautement sensible des forces spéciales dont il se servait pour examiner en détail le fichier classifié et hautement protégé de l'un de leur soldats d'élite. **Née sur terre, mais aucun lien de parenté de connu. **Et nous y revoilà. Anderson ne savait que trop où l'Ambassadeur voulait en venir.

**- Oui. C'est une orpheline, elle a grandi dans la rue, seule.** Anderson appuya bien ces mots, sachant bien de quoi il était question dans l'esprit de l'ambassadeur dont il voyait à nouveau le front se plisser méchamment. La chose qui le dérangeait depuis le début en réalité. Shepard avait un passif douteux avant de s'être engagé dans l'armée. Son passé minutieusement fouillé, étudié, tous savaient qu'elle avait été membre d'un gang mafieux très violent et connu sur terre. les Reds Street Tenth, plongés dans des affaires de drogues, de trafic d'armes, et de prostitutions. Ils ne savaient pas exactement quel rôle et quelle part elle avait prise, mais elle n'avait jamais commis d'actes criminels comme le meurtre, ou touché à la drogue. Ou plutôt elle avait tué, mais avait toujours prétendu avoir agi par la légitime défense. Ce qui était crédible dans les quartiers pauvres de la Terre, aussi infâmes que les zones sur Omega. A cette époque l'Armée ne s'était pas préoccupé de savoir si elle disait vrai ou non. L'officier de recrutement avait besoin de remplir son quota, et cette jeune fille paumée était bien tombée. Evidemment, aujourd'hui, il était trop tard pour rouvrir des portes, et de toute façon, personne n'en n'avait l'envie aujourd'hui après tant de services rendus avec une loyauté et une efficacité infaillible.

Sans parents, alors sans éducation et sans discipline, désorientée, et tentant de survivre dans une jeunesse désespéré au milieu d'un environnement hostile et pauvre, Shepard avait simplement été tentée comme n'importe quel enfant l'aurait été dans sa condition. Et le fait qu'à ses 18 ans, elle ait décidé de fuir ce cycle de violence, cette tourmente impitoyable et sans fin, tout ce dans quoi elle avait toujours vécu, prouvait aux yeux d'Anderson sa force de caractère. Et il se fichait éperdument de l'atermoiement de l'Ambassadeur à ce sujet. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion, pas plus tard que ce matin de se former une opinion sur elle, en personne. Il n'avait pas été déçu. Udina posa enfin la question qui le turlupinait.

**- Dois-je conclure que les aléas de son adolescence n'ont plus aucune influence ou incidence sur le soldat qu'elle est devenue ?**

**- Ca ne l'a jamais été. C'est du passé, le soldat d'aujourd'hui n'a plus rien avoir avec tout ceci. Considérez cet épisode comme s'il n'avait jamais existé Ambassadeur.** Anderson avait pris le ton de l'homme confiant qui jurait de la compétence et de la fiabilité de son équipage, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait métaphorique concernant Shepard. Udina hocha simplement la tête, sans disserter plus là-dessus. C'était un homme raisonnable.

**- Shepard. C'est cette femme qui a défrayé la chronique il y a quelques années, après avoir survécu à l'enfer sur Akuzé.** reprit l'Ambassadeur dont les yeux noir sur son visage frustre s'illuminaient soudain d'intérêt. Cette fois, Hackett crut bon d'intervenir et de mettre ses propres doutes sur la table. Il considérait comme un devoir d'avertir l'Ambassadeur des zones d'ombres de cette sale affaire.

**- Aussi miraculeuse, soit sa survie, elle a aussi vu mourir toute son unité sous ses yeux là-bas. Ce genre de choses ça vous poursuit toute une vie, ça vous bouffe de l'intérieur**. **Je ne compte plus le nombre d'hommes brisés après avoir vécu ce genre d'expériences, et ils étaient tous de bons soldats. Shepard a été bien sûr établi comme stable il y a des années, mais...**

**- Tous les soldats ont leur cicatrices, Hackett, c'est le lot de chacun d'entre eux, chacun d'entre nous. Se défiler ne rime à rien. Shepard est une survivante. Elle a résisté mentalement et physiquement à une expérience des plus traumatisantes, et s'en est remise sans jamais avoir démontré un quelconque signe de défaillance mentale. Elle à survécu contrairement à cinquante marines présent, au delà de toute probablité, grâce à son seul talent et à sa volonté, face à une colonie de monstruosités de crocs et de griffes parmi les sables mouvants. Avez-vous conscience de l'exploit que cela représente ? C'est le genre de chose incroyable qu'un spectre ferait.**

Comme espéré, Anderson avait frappé juste, Udina prit la balle à la volée.

**- Et c'est ce que semble aussi penser le Conseil également. Ils n'ont jamais caché leur intérêt pour Shepard depuis cet évènement. Anderson a raison.**

**- Shepard ne s'est pas arrêté là, ce n'est que le début d'un parcours absolument incroyable.** poursuivit Anderson. **Vous trouverez tous les détails des opérations qu'elle a mené et où elle participé depuis qu'elle est sortie du programme N7. L' 'Humanité lui doit beaucoup. C'est le meilleur agent que l'Alliance à offrir, la meilleur carte à jouer.**

**- J'ai déjà lu les rapports Capitaine. Un excellent soldat, je n'en disconviens pas. Akuzé a fait la preuve de son abnégation et de sa résistance. La question est la suivante. Ferait-elle un bon spectre ? Peut-on confier le sort de la galaxie à ce genre de personne ?**

**- Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est justement ce genre de personne. **Udina plissa les yeux suite à la réponse assuré du nouveau Capitaine du Normandy, puis tourna son regard vers Hackett, qui après mûre réflexion hocha finalement la tête, en toute approbation.

**- Bien, c'est donc décidé. J'informerai le Conseil de ma décision. Parlons maintenant de la balise prothéenne et du lancement de notre nouveau prototype.**

**-Heure de décollage du Normandy dans moins de 6 heures pour aller récupérer la Balise.** répondit Anderson en allant droit au but. **Mes hommes sont prêts.** C'était lui qui dirigerait les opérations et serait au commande de ce nouveau vaisseau aux capacités exceptionnelles et nés d'une venture humano-turienne.

**- Le site a été sécurisé au mieux des possibilités offertes sur la planète, le bébé n'attend plus que d'être cueilli par le Normandy pour le transit.** ajouta Hackett qui relayait là le message de l'Etat Major. Il s'était d'ailleurs personnellement impliqué, et il avait pu constater par lui-même que tout était en place. Udina ne daigna pas leur accorder un regard de satisfaction, trop de choses étaient à l'épreuve en ce moment et il n'avait manifestement pas le temps pour ça. Il croisa plutôt ses mains sous son menton, son expression sur sa face frustre plus sèche que jamais.

- **Messieurs, inutile de vous rappeler l'importance de cette mission pour l'Humanité, nous avons enfin capté l'attention du Conseil, j'entends bien que nous ne ne manquions pas l'occasion.** Rappel et avertissement inutiles évidemment.

**- Nous sommes pleinement conscient des enjeux, Ambassadeur. Par ailleurs, j'aimerai informé Shepard, après tout elle est mon second et je crois que... **commença Anderson, démontrant un chouia de gêne, mais l'Ambassadeur leva la main tout en hochant la tête tandis qu'il l'interrompait.

**- Pas question. Moins il y aura de personnes au courant, mieux ce sera. Le secret doit être absolu, le Conseil y tient. Les risques de fuites seront moins grands. Shepard comprendra. Tenez vous en à la version officielle jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, à savoir qu'il s'agit simplement d'une mise en situation pour cette nouvelle frégate de l'Alliance. Vous informerez votre équipage lorsque nous le jugerons nécessaire et pas avant.**

**- Compris.** se contenta de répondre l'ancien soldat des forces Spéciales, impassible, l'ambassadeur avait raison. **Bien, Ambassadeur, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je crois que je vais retourner sur le Normandy, et m'assurer que tout soit en ordre.**

**- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu notre dernière audience avec le Conseil, Capitaine. J'aimerai que vous soyez présent au cas où ils auraient des questions sur les modalités de votre mission.**

Au moins une bonne dizaine d'heures de sommeil grapillées pour Johanna Shepard, qui se sentait au sortir de la douche, fraîche comme une belle pêche mûre au beau milieu d'un été, l'eau dégoutant encore de ses cheveux mi courts aussi noirs que la nuit pendant qu'elle finissait de s'habiller dans sa chambre. A peine arrivée sur le Normandy, juste après la rencontre rapide avec l'équipage, Johanna profitant de l'absence opportune du Capitaine Anderson, avait senti le besoin de récupérer de son voyage, quitte à s'isoler du reste et dormir comme une masse sans s'inquiéter outre-mesure de la déconcertation unanime des autres occupants du vaisseau qui auraient aimé profité plus longuement de la présence de leur officier supérieur. C'était que la mission débutait le lendemain. Il avait déjà été plus que bouleversant qu'elle se soit révélée aussi tard, mais les volontés de l'état-major n'étaient pas toujours compréhensibles.

Shepard, commandant du meilleur vaisseau de l'Alliance, une frégate dotée d'un panel de compétences humaines indiscutable, les meilleurs qui soient et qu'avait à offrir l'humanité, par ailleurs équipé d'un concentré de technologie de pointe qu' aucun autre vaisseau dans la galaxie n'était capable de rivaliser. Et Johanna en serait l'une des têtes, la seconde à proprement parler, quelle charge, et quelle fierté.

A seulement 29 ans, voilà que survenait la consécration de sa carrière très active de soldat, une nouvelle étape dans sa vie. Elle était prête à assumer le commandement depuis longtemps déjà cependant, elle le savait, tous le savaient. On avait simplement estimé à l'état major plus qu'impressionné par ses résultats, que la laisser mûrir et accumuler en expérience, tout en observant avec diligence ses progrès serait pour le mieux. Peut être avaient-ils pêché par excès de prudence, peut être avaient-ils eu raisons. Peu importe, le temps avait passé, et encore et à chaque fois, la faiseuse de miracle avait fait la démonstration de ce dont elle était capable au cours de missions qui avaient alors été jugé quasi-impossible. Aujourd'hui Shepard faisait l'unanimité, au sein de l'etat-major, au sein de l'Alliance, au sein de l'humanité. Qu'elle ait été affecté au meilleur vaisseau de guerre fut en quelque sorte comme lui rendre justice.

Que ressentait-on lorsqu'on était propulsé ainsi, avec un soutien aussi fort, justifié par une confiance aveugle ? D'autres se sentiraient immensément honorés sans nulle doute, plus encore se demanderaient s'ils seraient à la hauteur ou qu'ils ne méritaient simplement pas un tel honneur, une telle confiance malgré leur compétences indéniables. Pas Johanna, elle ne ressentait rien de tout ça, ce qu'elle considérait comme de la fausse modestie ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. Elle le méritait, et depuis longtemps déjà ! Non pas qu'elle se soit plainte, simplement, les faits étaient là et il n'était guère de ses besoins de se défiler devant l'évidence.

Après avoir enfilé son T-shirt au-dessus de son soutien-gorge de sport, mettant en valeur le dessin de ses abdos très présent, - preuve d'un entraînement intensif quotidien -, Johanna remonta un treillis militaire aussi bleu que le haut au dessus de ses jambes, couleurs de l'Alliance, puis se chaussa enfin de bottes pratiques répondant aux standard de l'armée. Ceci fait sans se presser, elle s'admira ensuite dans le miroir, ses yeux d'un bleu frappant, presque anormaux tant ils étaient perçants, projetés sur son reflet. Un regard imperturbable l'accueillit tandis qu'à travers la glace, le soldat vérifait que tout était parfait, que pas un seul pli ne se nichait sur sa vêture. Tout devait être nickel pour un militaire, surtout pour un officier exécutif. Satisfaite, Shepard quitta froidement la glace et son reflet, puis la pièce en marchant droit vers une destination précise. La cafétaria !

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mess apparemment déserté, Shepard ne rencontra personne. Une cafetière encore pleine l'attendait cependant, magnifique ! C'était le plus important. Une journée de sommeil, une douche rassénérante, du café, quoi de mieux pour commencer la soirée avant une mission qui figurerait dans moins d'une douzaine d'heures ? Après s'être servi, Johanna s'assit à un siège et sirota tranquillement le liquide brûnatre. Bientôt en mission ? Pas vraiment à vrai dire. Il ne s'agirait qu'une mise en situation du Normandy, un lancement d'essai de la nouvelle frégate, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Ce serait sans doute instructif et amusant. Surtout que l'équipage en entier avait été mobilisé, il serait intéressant de voir tout le monde au boulot. Et à cette fin que tout soit certain de se passer comme prévu, Johanna avait exigé au pilote et au Lieutenant Alenko de commander plusieurs manipulations, bien que le premier qui se nommait Joker jurait sa grande fois tout en levant les yeux au ciel, que c'était inutile, et que le Normandy était en parfaite condition. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas transigé. A la pensée de sa réaction, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire pernicieux, alors que ses lèvres caressaient la porcelaine de la tasse de café. La vie était parfois injuste. Pendant qu'elle prenait la liberté de paresser, elle exigeait pendant ce temps de ses hommes un petit travail supplémentaire. Pas le meilleur moyen d'acquérir de la réputation auprès d'eux, se dit-elle ironiquement. Mais la réputation, elle n'en n'avait que faire. Qu'ils suivent ses ordres à la lettre et sans discuter lui suffisait. Ceux-ci apprendraient bien vite qu'en repos, Shepard s'autorisait pas mal de choses, et ils devraient s'y faire.

**Procédure de vérification des systèmes du Normandy. **clama d'une voix haute Joker, le pilote, manifestement peu enthousiaste. **Tout est en ordre. **Assis à côté de lui au poste de pilotage, le Lieutenant Alenko ne répondit rien, s'assurant de la véracité de cette affirmation par un autre moyen. Il consultait minutieusement les résultats de simulations préliminaires du Normandy, pianotant tranquillement sur l'interface tactile d'un des multiples ordinateurs de bords. Et les chiffres ne descendaient jamais à moins de 91%, une très bonne nouvelle. Le Commandant pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Si ce n'était déjà fait, se dit-il soudain en souriant intérieurement.

**Sérieusement, quel gachis de temps ! **s'exclama finalement Joker à l'adresse de son compagnon d'infortune, presque offusqué, faisant mine de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil mobile tout en s'étirant. **Le Normandy est en parfait état, quelle mouche a piqué le commandant. **

**- Un surcroît de prudence n'est peut être pas de trop. **se contenta de répondre Alenko, lui jetant un bref regard en biais avant de se reporter à nouveau sur ses préoccupations. Manifestement, peu l'enchantait de discuter des lubies de leur nouvel officier exécutif arrivé fraîchement ce matin.

**- Surcroît de Prudence, mais bien sûr. Et pendant ce temps là, elle a la vie belle. A peine arrivée, un pt'it coucou et hop au lit ! J'aurai aimé aussi pouvoir en profiter. Ah, j'te jure, elle fait fort pour sa première apparition !**

**- Mieux vaut garder ça pour toi.**

**- Hé ho, je m'appelle Joker, pas maboule siphonné ! **

Avec un sourire compatissant, agrémenté d'un petit hochement de tête, Kaidan Alenko retourna au travail. Enfin s'y essayait -il. Pour le moment, l'image de cette femme qui se figurait être son supérieur direct lui était réapparu en tête, et encore une fois, il sentait quelque chose remuer en lui, quelque part au niveau de ses entrailles. Fugace certes, mais assez dérangeant tout de même. Il se souvenait de la première réaction qu'il avait eu à leur première rencontre sur le Normandy. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, comme tout le monde lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il s'agissait du Commandant Shepard, l'icone révérée de l'Alliance depuis ce qu'il s'était produit sur Akuzé, celle là même qui avec le temps était apparemment devenu l'un des meilleurs soldats d'élite qu'avait à offrir l'humanité. Kaidan ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en holo, célèbre qu'elle était aux quatre coins des colonies humaines. Et la première chose qu'il pouvait en dire, c'était que l'expérience était sacrément différente avec la réalité. Joker avait bien réagi évidemment, décontracté et sûr comme à son habitude, mais lui s'était senti rougir comme un jeune abruti, bafouillant presque maladroitement ses premiers mots tandis qu'il se présentait timidement. Heureusement, le Capitaine Anderson qui semblait pressé ce matin avait mis rapidement fin à son supplice et emmené Shepard voir le reste de l'équipage, du côté technique et des machines.

Il est vrai cependant qu'il s'était attendu tout sauf à ça. En avait-il vu défilé des jolies femmes soldats ou officiers tout au cours de sa carrière militaire, l'Alliance en avait largement à revendre, il y en avait évidemment sur le Normandy. Jamais pourtant aucune réaction au delà d'un intérêt poli, Kaidan était un professionnel et un homme raisonnable qui savait là ou s'arrêtait le devoir. Mais _celle-là_, relevait d'un autre niveau, nulle n'avait jamais pu l'émouvoir comme elle l'avait fait durant quelques secondes. Sa chevelure noir, son teint mat, la fulgurance de ses yeux bleus, son regard acéré et cette froideur, témoignant certainement d'une dangerosité dont il fallait se méfier, qui l'auréolait. Cet ensemble qui s'harmonisait avait provoqué en lui un frisson qu'il espérait ne plus jamais revoir reproduire. Heureusement, Alenko n'avait aucun mal à cacher ses émotions. Il se promettait de faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Ils venaient de terminer quand juste derrière eux se pointa Shepard, celle à l'origine de leur supplice.

**Alors messieurs, ces vérifications et ces simulations ?** Tous deux se tournèrent vers leur commandant, Alenko fit mine de se lever, mais une main levée de leur officier l'en empêcha. **Dîtes moi seulement ce que ça a donné. **Alenko tendit le bras et lui transmit le datapad où il avait transcrit les résultats pendant que Joker se rengorgeait.

**- Comme prévu, le Normandy, est prêt pour une mise en situation, tout est okay. La probabilité d'une défaillance en vol est d'une chance sur trois-cents. J'vous l'avait dit Commandant, ce vaisseau, c'est mon bébé, je l'saurai s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter. **

Shepard ne releva pas la tête tandis qu'elle consultait minutieusement le datapad, ses yeux sautant de droite à gauche, mais elle prit la peine de lui répondre sobrement.

**- Oui ben justement, autant s'en assurer. Le capitaine Anderson ne se contentera pas de simples assurances. Il exigera cette procédure et je tiens à ce que nous soyons prêt à son retour. Merci Lieutenant. **ajouta t-elle satisfaite à l'adresse d'Alenko, qui hochant la tête récupéra le datapad et tourna son fauteuil mobile vers le poste de pilotage... avant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher de jeter un dernier coups d'oeil à Shepard. Et celle-ci pour son plus grand malheur avait capté son regard furtif, ses yeux bleux perçant posés un instant sur lui. Il se retourna pour de bon, et décida qu'il avait encore d'autres choses à régler. Dans le même temps, l'interphone du Normandy signalait le retour du Capitaine. Johanna, hésitante bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, se demanda encore si elle s'imaginait des choses avec Alenko. La façon dont il l'admirait si intensément depuis leur première rencontre, parfois de manière furtive, avait le don de la troubler même si sa parure froide ne se brisait pas. Etait-ce vraiment le regard d'un soldat à un autre, d'un officier à son supérieur ? Aussi, pas du tout genre à se cacher ou à se défiler, elle s'avouait volontiers qu'elle le trouvait irrémédiablement craquant. Beau ténébreux séduisant aux yeux noirs touchants, dégageant une aura rassurante tout autour de lui. Bien sûr d'un point de vue strictement hors du cadre professionnel et des règles. Mais Johanna et les règles... ça n'avait pas toujours fait un... Loin de là. Au delà de ça, elle manifestait de l'intérêt pour son cas, c'était un biotique après tout, et c'était la première fois qu'elle en rencontrait. Elle ne savait pratiquement rien d'eux. Sans aucun doute, travailler avec lui sur le terrain serait instructif.

une voix aisément reconnaissable, celle du Capitaine Anderson, la détourna de ses pensées.

**Ah, Shepard. **s'annonça t-il simplement en souriant tandis qu'il s'arrêta à un pas d'eux. Elle se retourna, puis à l'exemple d'Alenko se mit au garde à vous et pratiqua un salut parfait. Mais ses yeux, comme les autres, se fichèrent avec surprise sur le deuxième individu qui le suivait de près. Un Turien ! Sur un vaisseau humain de l'Alliance ! Cette race extraterrestre à la peau rocailleuse, aussi dure que de la roche, leur têtes semblable à celle d'un faucon, leur yeux tout aussi perçants et magnétiques. Ils étaient en même temps un peu plus grands et plus mince que des humains standard, assurément ils avaient de la stature, et peut être quelque part quelque chose d'attirant, de... masculin. Actuellement les turiens étaient l'espèce considérée comme la plus puissante de la galaxie, avec la plus grande flotte, la plus grande armée, connus pour être particulièrement redoutable sur le champs de Bataille et d'une discipline à toute épreuve. Ils faisaient partie du Conseil, l'union des trois puissances galactiques qui gouvernaient l'espace concilien où ils avaient établi leur règles. Le Turien, en face d'eux ne plaisantait pas. Il était lourdement armé, empêtré dans une impressionnante armure qui le faisait presque apparaître invincible là-dedans. Assurément les balles auraient du mal à l'atteindre avec tout ce barda. De ses yeux connaisseurs, Shepard pouvait le certifier. De son être émanait une sérieuse menace, en lui se percevait quelque chose de grave, une tension nerveuse malgré la tranquillité qu'il affectait en apparence. De toute évidence il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Ses yeux vert intenses étaient fixement plantés dans ceux de Shepard, comme s'il la jaugeait. Il ne regardait nulle part ailleurs.

**- Je vous présente Nilhus, du ministère des affaires tactiques de reconnaissance. **Joker ouvrit grand les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer dans le silence surpris.

**- Un Spectre ? **

**- Il nous accompagnera durant la mise en situation du Normandy, Le Conseil a participé à la conception du Normandy et ils tiennent à la présence d'un des leurs. **

Joker suspicieux et Alenko intrigué échangèrent un regard. Shepard elle, insondable, ne réagit pas, quitte à ne laisser transparaître autre chose qu'une immobilité stoïque. Un regard perçant à l'adresse du Capitaine et au Spectre accueillit simplement la nouvelle.

**- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces dernières années, commandant.** lança Nilhus, prononçant là ses premiers mots d'une voix féline, avec le moelleux d'un chat qui ronronnait. Il ne disserta pas plus, à nouveau mu dans un silence observateur. Johanna ne sut que répondre à ces paroles, et surtout comment les prendre, optant alors pour un simple hochement de tête.

**- Bien.** reprit Anderson.** Le vol sera pour bientôt, avant ça, j'aimerai qu'on établisse des simulations des systèmes de navigation du Normandy.**

**C'est déjà fait, Capitaine.** Le Normandy est pleinement opérationnel. répondit Shepard, Anderson sembla quelque peu surpris, mais il se reprit immédiatement et poursuivit. **Parfait. A présent je vous laisse, j'ai certaines choses à discuter avec notre invité. Si vous me cherchez, je serai dans ma salle d'accès privée. **Là-dessus le Capitaine, invita Nilhus de la main à le suivre, et celui-ci non sans jeter un dernier regard intéressé à Shepard, s'exécuta. Sa démarche était celle d'un chasseur à l'affût, prêt à fondre à n'importe quel moment sur sa proie.

**Pourquoi j'ai la soudaine impression qu'on ne nous a pas tout dit ? **s'interrogea Joker d'une voix sombre. Nul ne répondit à sa question, mais Johanna avait le même sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Un Spectre ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La mission est lancée.**

La frégate stellaire lancée comme une flèche folle dans la voûte noire, avait fusé depuis longtemps d'Arcturus, en direction du relais charon, à l'extrême limite du système solaire. Le grand saut serait pour bientôt. Le Normandy avait finalement pris son envol et sillonnait depuis, l'espace et l'inconnu parmi les mystères, les nombreuses interrogations d'un univers quasi-vide, presque irréel tant s'en trouvait son immensité malgré son contenu d'étoiles et de planètes, son lot de flottes galopantes et de batailles spatiales déchirant l'atmosphère et semant tout un fratras d'épaves en perdition jusqu'à l'infini. Et comme toujours la voûte noir resplendissait d'une beauté particulière, froide, secrète, auréolée de mystère. Mais par delà l'obscurité, à des milliers de kilomètres, émergeait toujours la Terre dans ses beaux atours, imposante, et reflétant nombre de lumières scintillantes qui viraient du bleu des mers à l'encre noir, ou au bronze des continents.

Magnifique spectacle auquel ne put se détacher Johanna, à travers le hublot incurvé du transparacier derrière lequel elle se tenait, raid comme un piquet, éprise soudain d'un moment de rêvasseries. La Planète bleu lui paraissait si belle à cet instant. Elle savourait toujours l' innocence enchanteresse qui émanait de ses courbes, du mélange harmonieux de ses couleurs, gorgée apparaissait-il de promesses et de trésors infinis . A la vue d'une telle merveille, n'importe qui aurait succombé au doux rêve d'un foyer accueillant, paradisiaque, empli de prodigalités infinis. Aucun observateur averti n'aurait pu échapper à cet espèce de sentiment âpre excitant, qui vous hérissait le poil.

Seulement ce n'était qu'une illusion, et nul n'en était plus conscient qu'elle, qui attestait d'un sang terrien pur, avait hérité d'une vision terrienne endurcie et grandi au sein de mégalopoles de ce monde-Eden. Dans les basses fosses. Un monde qui aux yeux de bon nombre n'ayant pas eu de chance comme elle, frappés socialement et géographiquement, pouvait s'assimiler à un tas de fumier qui méritait à peine qu'on lui prête attention. Décrépitude, pollution, pauvreté, surpopulation et criminalité en nombre d'endroits. Ca avait été surtout ça la Terre pour elle, un mélange de boyaux, de zones de non droit et de ramassis de voyous. Une vision rude et sans indulgence. Malgré tout, c'était chez elle, c'était sa Terre, aussi crapuleuse et ingrate celle-ci soit-elle montrée à son égard il fut un temps lointain.

Shepard avait tout connu, tout vécu, tout expérimenté là-bas. Son passé parsemé de déboires, de honte, et surtout de méfaits dont elle n'était pas particulièrement fière, mais ne se reprochait pas pour autant. Elle était venu au monde sans avoir connu ses parents, sans le sou, avec pour seul foyer la rue, pour seule loi la survie, à n'importe quel prix. Tant bien que mal, à la force de ses poings, par le moyen de sa ruse aiguisée, elle avait brutalement fait son chemin, tenté de survivre à la loi du plus fort qui n'avait jamais eu tant de signification que dans l'éternel répétition d'un cycle inépuisable. Être respecté, ne pas se retrouver du côté des morts ou des victimes, du côté des perdants. Tels avaient toujours été les fondamentaux de sa conduite, le résultat de ses agissements impitoyables par le passé, la source de sa réussite. Bastons entre gangs, tabassages, règlements de compte, et volonté d'hégémonie sur un territoire donné. Au diable la paix, ou la sécurité. Une vie très active et très malheureuse depuis sa toute jeunesse.

L'enfant dépenaillée grâce à ça cependant, s'était très vite constituée une carapace qui depuis ne l'avait jamais quitté. L'enfant avait très vite saisi puis développé un instinct affûté et ses talents naturels au combat. Finalement après un cycle d'horreurs et de violence extrême et traumatisant pour elle, l'adolescente avait décidé de fuir, de ne plus jamais se retrouver piéger de ce monde, au risque absolu de mourir, ou se suicider. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas d'avenir ainsi. Qu'elle méritait mieux, que cette vie pitoyable ne menait à rien, et que ses talents pouvaient être beaucoup mieux utilisés au service d'une juste cause, d'une discipline. L'adolescente d'antan avait finalement rejoint l'armée de l'Alliance à ses 18 ans. Ainsi avait débuté sa carrière, ainsi se poursuivait-elle aujourd'hui sur ce vaisseau, la jeune adulte du vingt-troisième siècle plus endurcie que jamais.

Le voyage se poursuivit paisiblement, sans aucune anicroche. Les étoiles se déformaient, comme si l'univers entier se compressait, et tout au long de sa trajectoire calculée, le Normandy bondissait à leur côtés, jusqu'à atteindre finalement sa destination pour franchir la première étape de leur voyage. Il avait parcouru moult et moult kilomètres et il s'en était fallu seulement de quelques heures pour arriver jusqu'au relai d'Arcturus Prime.

Shepard jugea donc alors qu'il était tant de sortir de son isolement et de participer à l'évènement comme tous les autres, là où le Commandant aurait dû se trouver depuis le début. Et le temps pressait d'après l'interphone du vaisseau, le saut serait pour bientôt.

**Relais Arcturus Prime en vue, début de la séquence de transmission. Connexion établi, calcul de la mass de transit et de la destination.** Faisant passer tout le poids de son corps agile d'une jambe à l'autre, et d'une légèreté pareille à celle d' un félin tant s'en montrait l'aisance, outre qu'elle traduisait un entraînement poussif et régulier, le soldat en uniforme bleu impeccable de l'Alliance, s'ébranla pleinement. Johanna Shepard traversa rapidement la coursive de la cafétaria, monta les escaliers jusqu'aux étages supérieurs, sur le pont. **Relai opérationnel, acquisition du vecteur d'approche.** Alors qu'elle franchissait les portes coulissantes, deux soldats postés devant se mirent au garde à vous et pratiquèrent un salut. Hochant respectueusement la tête, elle chemina d'un pas hâtif sans s'arrêter, bousculant presque au passage quelques hommes de son équipage, dont le Caporal Jenkins qui éprouvait pour elle une admiration sans limite.

Le pont du Normandy était extrêmement étroit, ne pas se cogner les uns les autres tout en étant actif et constamment en mouvement relevait d'une véritable prouesse, fruit d'un exercice parfait mille fois répétées. Comme dans une fourmilière, ambiance fébrile, chacun son rôle, chacun sa place, en totale harmonie. Pas toujours aisée, mais ils y arrivaient la plupart du temps. Johanna, ne perdait miette de tout ce qui se passait alentour, faisant attention à chaque détail , observant avec minution son équipage au travail, les expressions intenses de chaque tête qui dépassait des sièges. Tous, l'équipe de calcul de Navigation, celle des systèmes ou encore du pilotage, étaient concentrés sur leur tâche. De vrais professionnels. Le Normandy n'avait pas ramassé au passage des plouks perdus, et le temps d'une seconde, le Commandant en éprouva de la fierté, fierté d'appartenir à une telle équipe. Elle espérait que ses hommes sur le terrain seraient tous aussi efficaces.

**Station sécurisée pour transit, on a le feu vert, début de la phase d'approche.** poursuivit Joker qui n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux et impliqué depuis leur première rencontre, le visage froncé pendant qu'il pianotait sur sur sa console et qu'elle accédait au poste de pilotage du Normandy. Un contraste véritablement frappant, peut être ne plaisantait-il pas quand il prétendait être le meilleur des meilleurs et de loin. Johanna fut désagréablement surprise d'y trouver aussi Nilhus, il chapotait et surveillait manifestement les opérations en cours. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était invité ici, il ne la dévisageait plus fixement, de ce regard qui tentait de chercher jusqu'au fond d'elle. Ses yeux plus alertes que jamais, étaient résolument fixés sur la grosse masse de métal au devant du Normandy, d'où émanait une éblouissante lumière bleu. Une sorte de piste d'atterrissage grandeur nature, qui faisait cent fois la taille du vaisseau, et par laquelle, la Frégate allait établir un saut de plusieurs milliers d'années lumière. Elle réagissait directement aux calculs établis et transmis par Joker.

**Passage du relai dans 3,2,1.** Le bond se produisit, Shepard sentit la masse du vaisseau, hors de contrôle se projeter vers l'avant, à l'exemple de ses entrailles. L'éclat bleu devint rouge flamboyant et aveuglés par un flash, ils se sentirent tous durant quelques secondes transportés à travers le vide intersidéral. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient dans un autre système de l'espace, les règles de la physique reprenant leur droit. Ses entrailles de nouveau en place, Shepard put accueillir avec satisfaction comme les autres, la réussite totale du plan de vol. Tout se déroulait à la perfection et Joker ne manqua pas évidemment l'occasion de le faire savoir, en tentant d'impressionner son beau monde par des paroles suffisantes et à peine subtiles dans l'auto-promotion d'un calcul superbement exécuté, appuyé par une manoeuvre de pilotage quasi-parfaite.

En effet l'équipage du Normandy avait bien travaillé, mais le Spectre, imperturbable, s'en formalisa à peine et repartit vers la salle des transmissions. Sans aucun doute, il était ailleurs, ses pensées tournées vers une chose inaccessible à la compréhension du reste de l'équipe, cachant là des secrets qui captait toute son attention. Encore une fois les suspicions de Joker à propos de sa venue ici reprenait le dessus, et Shepard ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher cette redondance. Les Spectres étaient les meilleurs agents de la galaxie, ils n'étaient jamais employés qu'aux missions dangereuses. Cela n'avait aucun sens, les tours de manèges, ce à quoi s'assimilait la mise en situation d'un vaisseau - même le plus perfectionné - n'étaient définitivement pas pour eux. Il y avait anguille sous roche et quelque chose lui prédisait qu'ils seraient tous concernés. Joker qui avait terminé son rapport, en contact avec le capitaine sur la fréquence du Normandy, la ramena à la réalité.

**- Le Capitaine vous demande dans la salle des transmissions, Commandant.**

**- J'y vais.**

Johanna fit demi-tour sans ajouter un mot, pendant qu'Alenko et Joker se remettaient à discuter bravement. Ceux là s'entendaient déjà copains comme cochons, même si l'un bavardait définitevement plus que l'autre. Après avoir traversé la coursive de pilotage et des systèmes, près d'atteindre la salle intermédiaire des calculs de Navigation, elle surprit une discussion active entre Prestley et Adams qui communiquaient par la fréquence vidéolurique, assez houleuse pour attirer son attention.

**- Mais si je viens de le voir, il avait une démarche comme s'il était en mission. Aussi hâtif et sérieux que s'il s'attendait à combattre d'un instant à l' autre.**

**- C'est un spectre, ils sont toujours en mission.**

**- Et on se retrouve embarqué avec lui !**

**- Du calme Prestley, tu vas finir par te coller un ulcère. Laisse tomber, tu veux.**

Alors que le Navigateur coupait la transmission de manière rageuse, il aperçut le chef en second se rapprocher. Oh ça non, il n'était pas prêt de laisser tomber. Le front soucieux, comme s'il avait pris brusquement une décision, il tint à interrompre la course du Commandant qu'il venait d'apercevoir, tout en se mettant en garde à vous.

**- Félicitation commandant, on dirait que tout s'est bien passé. Vous descendez voir le Capitaine ?**

**- Je vais le voir, oui.** répondit Johanna d'un ton neutre, sachant pertinemment que Prestley avait une idée derrière la tête, quelque chose de précis à lui signifier en lisant à travers son attitude. Celui-ci ne cacha pas plus longtemps ce qui l'obsédait, et reprit la parole d'une voix très nerveuse.

**- Sauf votre respect chef, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette mission, tout l'équipage le sent.**

**- Vous pensez que l'état major nous cache quelque chose ?** demanda celle-ci, droit au but et peu désireuse de tourner autour du pot. Puis de toute évidence ils partageaient la même inquiétude.

**- Si tout ce qu'on a affaire, c'est tester le système furtif. Pourquoi est-ce que le Capitaine Anderson dirige la mission ? Sans parler de Nilhus. Les spectres sont des espions d'élite, qu'est-ce qu'un espion turien viendrait faire dans un vol d'essai, ça ne colle pas.** La véhémence de son propos surprit quelque peu le Commandant.

**-Quel mal y a t-il à la présence du Capitaine à la mise en situation de son vaisseau ?**

**- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, chef. Simplement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici. Le Capitaine Anderson est l'un des officiers les plus décorés en service. En fondant toutes ses médailles, il pourrait fabriquer une statue de lui grandeur nature. On envoie pas un soldat comme ça en mission de routine. C'est presque une insulte. En outre, vous l'avez sûrement constaté, il prend ce vol d'essai trop au sérieux, il n'a pas même pas jugé utile de voir de ses yeux comment travaillait l'équipage, il n'a pas quitté la salle des transmissions depuis le début, en contact constant avec l'Etat-Major ou Nilhus. Il se passe quelque chose d'important.** Johanna le sentait aussi, mais s'exciter pour autant ne rimait à rien, il fallait garder son sang-froid. En outre Prestley pouvait peut être la renseigner sur le Normandy, il était important qu'elle sache exactement quels étaient les effets de ses principaux avantages et notamment sur le système furtif qu'il avait mentionné.

**- Nous verrons. Parlez moi du système furtif.** Prestley se rendant compte qu'il avait légèrement perdu le contrôle devant son officier supérieur, inspira intensément, avant de répondre.

**- En gros ça permet de dissimuler notre position aux scanners et aux capteurs, une technologie de pointe. Il nous rend totalement invisible. Le Normandy est le seul vaisseau équipé de ce moteur prototype.** Et alors il se fit de nouveau suspicieux, interrogateur et soucieux, têtu à vouloir remettre ça sur le tapis, sans exploser cette fois cependant. **Mais pourquoi un équipage au complet ? Une équipe réduite coûterait moins cher et ça réduirait les risques d'indiscrétions. Et puis il y a Nilhus, un Spectre. Non. Le vol d'essai n'est qu'une couverture, c'est clair.** Prestley était un navigateur des plus expérimentés, son analyse était celle d'un vétéran et d'un vrai professionnel qui ne pouvait être ignoré malgré ses dispositions prompte à réagir à tout ce qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire. S'il pensait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, il y avait anguille sous roche. Johanna se montra réceptive à ses doutes, jugeant certainement utile d'avoir son opinion là-dessus.

**- Pour cacher quoi ?**

**- J'aimerai bien le savoir commandant, nous sommes ici sous de faux prétextes, je n'aime pas trop être laissé dans le brouillard.**

**- J'essaierai d'obtenir des informations auprès du Capitaine.** C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait promettre. Rien n'obligeait le Capitaine à l'informer même s'ils étaient censé être très liés dans leur travail et leur décisions.

**- Bonne chance, Commandant !**

Satisfait, Prestley la planta là, dans la coursive à peine éclairée, pressé de retourner parmi son équipe qui poursuivait ses calculs de trajectoire. Prête d'atteindre finalement la salle des transmissions, Shepard tomba sur le Docteur Chakwas et le Caporal Jenkins qui discutaient vivement, immobiles, debout et indifférent à l'activité fièvreuse autour d'eux. Sans objectifs et inutiles pour le moment, ils se contentaient de ne gêner personne, tout en bavassant. Même si elles ne les connaissaient que depuis peu, Johanna avait déjà la certitude qu'il s'était établi entre eux un lien très fort, malgré la différence d'âge. Jenkins tout juste 21 ans avait encore la peau d'un bébé, pas un poils sur le visage, et des grands yeux bleus d'enfants naïfs que tout impressionnait. Chakwas gardait une allure altière et une fraîcheur certaine malgré la cinquantaine passée et ses cheveux grisâtres. Sa vision des choses était toujours pleine de sagesse. A son apparition soudaine, le très jeune Caporal, l'un des soldats de la Frégate, se mit au garde à vous, tandis que Chakwas, qui en tant que simple civile n'était pas tenue de la saluer, hocha simplement la tête respectueusement.

**- A votre avis, Commandant, on va rester longtemps sur Eden Prime ? Moi je veux de l'action, de la vraie !** s'exclama t-il en hurlant presque. L'enthousiasme pour de l'action ne sembla manifestement pas être du goût de Chakwas qui opta pour une réponse ironique, bien qu'elle montrait un visage tout sauf amusé. Une espèce de lueur attristée brilla dans ses yeux un instant. Elle avait eu une vie bien remplie, c'était certain. Des horreurs et des choses affligeantes, en avait-elle certainement vu défiler durant sa carrière. Ses cheveux grisonnants avaient perdu de leur teint chatoyant, de leur vigueur, comme ternis, en reflet peut être à cet éternel regard mélancolique qui voilait son visage.

**- J'espère sincèrement que vous plaisantez, Caporal. L'action signifie généralement que je me retrouve à rafistoler des membres de l'équipage à l'infirmerie. Il est inutile de chercher les ennuis.** Chakwas parlait en tant que sage personne expérimentée pour réfréner les ardeurs un peu trop débordantes du Caporal, auquelle Johanna agréa. Johanna parlerait en tant que Soldat. La perte de contrôle de l'un de ses potentiels officiers sous ses ordres sur le terrain n'était pas pour lui plaire, la jeunesse n'excusait pas tout. Elle avait donc décidé de le rappeler à l'ordre malgré la bégninité de ses propos.

**- Calmez vous, Caporal, et essayez de garder la tête froide, c'est une exigence, même au combat. C'est ça un bon soldat.** Jenkins ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille, aussi insouciant et impatient que lui accordait ses 21 ans.

**- Pardon Commandant, mais j'en peux plus d'attendre sans rien faire, c'est la première fois que je participe à une mission avec un Spectre ! Un Spectre ! Vous y croyez vous ? C'est pour ça que je suis à bout, j'ai hâte de connaître notre vraie mission !** Apparemment la pensée que la mise en situation du Normandy n'était qu'une couverture était unanimement établie. Pas pour déplaire à Johanna, cela prouvait la vivacité d'esprit de son équipage. Elle ne nia donc pas ce qu'impliquait ces paroles et y répondit naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait.

**- Rien ne change. Suivez mes ordres, faîtes votre boulot comme d'habitude, Spectre ou pas, et tout ira bien.**

**- Facile à dire pour vous, vous avez fait vos preuves sur Akuzé, tout le monde sait de quoi vous êtes capable ! Cette mission, c'est la chance de ma vie, c'est l'occasion de prouver ce que je vaux !** répliqua le Caporal entêté, son visage rayonnant d'espoir et d'excitation, qui acheva de rendre plus que glaciale le Commandant. Trop jeune, trop ambitieux, trop excité pour survivre, se dit-elle dans sa tête. Elle ne savait rien de lui, mais elle pouvait sentir l'inexpérience et la fraîcheur de l'ignorance d'expériences délusoires ressortir de ces paroles. Il se trompait d'objectif, et il ne s'en sortirait pas, ne vivrait pas longtemps si elle ne lui ôtait pas ces idioties de la tête.

**- Oubliez un peu vos rêves de gloire, Caporal, ceux qui s'y prêtent, sans contrôle sur eux-mêmes, sont les premiers à mourir.** Devant cette réponse tranchante qui apparut comme une douche froide, Jenkins parut se figer comme s'il avait reçu une gifle en pleine face. Chakwas silencieuse prononça une moue gênée, même si dans le fond elle n'était pas totalement en désaccord. Indifférente, et voulant être sûre d'être entendu, de ramener ce petit soldat à la raison, Johanna poursuivit implacablement. **On a un boulot à faire, ne faîtes rien de stupide qui pourrait tout gâcher.** S'il y a une chose que l'on ne pouvait reprocher à Jenkins, c'était son énergie inépuisable. A peine interloqué par les propos durs de son chef, il répondit d'un ton aussi vibrant que confiant, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Ne vous en faîtes pas chef, je serai à la hauteur ! Je suis prêt et je vous le prouverai !** Johanna n'était pas tout à fait convaincue au vu de la réponse, mais il était temps de mettre fin à cette discussion inopportune. Les actes auraient définitivement plus de poids que les mots.

**- Je vous ai entendu discuter vaguement des Spectres. Et cela m'intéresse. Que savez vous d'eux précisément ?** Le docteur pris la balle à la volée et sauta sur l'occasion de changer de sujet, répondant volontiers au Commandant.

**- Seulement ce que j'en ai entendu dire. Les agents spectres travaillent directement pour le Conseil de la Citadelle. Ils opèrent généralement seuls ou en petit groupe. Mais les Spectres n'ont aucun pouvoir officiel ! C'est surtout une organisation de l'ombre chargée de protéger la stabilité de la galaxie !**

**- La protéger à TOUT PRIX, c'est ça qui compte !** l'interrompit Jenkins en explosant presque, avec une conviction proche du fanatisme. **Les Spectres sont au-dessus des lois !** Rien de nouveau pour Shepard, ils répétaient ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle poursuivit cependant.

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'humains chez les Spectres ? Il m'a toujours semblé que c'était une organisation multi-ethnique.** Qu'il n'y ait pas d'humains ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'accorder une quelconque importance à ce qu'ils représentaient dans toute la galaxie, au delà d'un intérêt poli pour leur légende et leur compétences. Tout du moins tant qu'ils ne constitueraient pas une menace pour l'Humanité. Chakwas sembla tout aussi confuse qu'elle sur cette issue, haussant les épaules pendant qu'elle répondait avec hésitation.

**- Les spectres proviennent généralement des races conciliennes, comme les Turiens. Cela fait des années que nous essayons de faire accepter des humains dans leur rangs, mais sans résultats jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire pourquoi.**

**- Peu importe. Nous valons autant qu'eux**. se contenta de répondre Johanna sans palabrer plus là-dessus. Jenkins ouvrant grand ses yeux, comme si une pensée soudaine lui avait traversé l'esprit, fit de grands gestes dans sa direction.

**- Hey, Commandant, j'y pense, vous seriez pas mal comme Spectre !** La pensée prit Johanna par surprise, arquant un sourcil face au tour que prenait la discussion. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu signifié. Evidemment, l'on avait toujours loué son efficacité et ses talents, mais jusque là nul n'avait été jusqu'à la comparer à un Spectre. Devant sa réaction sceptique, comme si elle le soupçonnait de flagornerie, Jenkins poursuivit avec plus de conviction que jamais, voulant lui ôter cette idée fantaisiste de la tête. Il croyait férocement à ce qu'il disait et personne ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire. **C'est vrai quoi ! Ils sont toujours lâchés dans des merdiers pas possible et ils s'en tirent ! Comme vous sur Akuzé, quoi ! Ca c'est digne d'un Spectre ! Quand je pense que vous êtes la seule à avoir résisté et survé..**

Ces derniers mots firent réagir Johanna, son âme et son esprit. Dans la tête de Shepard défilèrent les images du sang inondant le sol traître, les visions de soldats, d'amis morts dévorés ou enfouis dans le sables, cisaillés en deux par des créatures gigantesques de croc dans les sables mouvants. Elle ressentit de nouveau la douleur de l'acide qui s'insinuait en elle, lui mordait la chair , intoxiquait sa respiration et les pores de sa peau. Imperceptible réaction heureusement. Johanna qui n'aimait rien tant que de faire preuve de faiblesse, et être vue dans cet état, interrompit immédiatement le Caporal qui poursuivait.

**- J'essaie de ne pas penser à Akuzé dans les détails. Et j'aimerai ne jamais y penser si je peux l'éviter.** Pour la première fois, Jenkins sembla se ratatiner. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il avait touché un point sensible et sacrément douloureux pour sa chef, quand bien même ce ne fut pas ses intentions.

**- Ouais désolé Commandant, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je.. respecte ce que vous avez fait là-bas.. comme tout le monde.**

**- Il n'y a pas de lézards, Jenkins, soyez simplement au courant de ce fait.** le rassura t-elle brièvement. Et sans transition, coupant court à la discussion : **Le Capitaine m'attend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les choses sérieuses débutent...**

Dos à elle, dans la salle transmission désertée, Nilhus, le Spectre en personne, seul. Debout et solennel, il s'abîmait dans la contemplation des images d'Eden Prime qui défilaient sur l'holoscreen géant, apparemment très intéressé. L'arrivée de Johanna, la porte se refermant automatiquement derrière elle, le força à se détourner.

**- Commandant Shepard. Vous êtes seule à ce que je constate, tant mieux. Je dois vous parler.** Johanna ne répondit rien, et attendit la suite. Le Capitaine qui l'avait fait demandé, n'était pas présent. Le ton sérieux de Nilhus ne la surprit pas, ses yeux bleus détaillant déjà les images d'Eden Prime avec minutie, au-dessus de lui en arrière plan. Elle suspectait déjà que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire concernait leur " mission " et qu'il ne s'agirait pas de futilités. Nilhus, s'apercevant qu'elle avait déjà compris et la sachant attentive, se détourna d'elle pour se reporter lui aussi sur l'holoscreen tout en croisant les bras. Sa voix ronronnante imprégna de nouveau la pièce remplie de technologie hautement sophistiquée, de sièges moelleux qui servaient à la réunion des plus importants officiers de ce vaisseau, la salle où ils étaient informés de leur mission, établissaient leur objectifs et mijotaient leur tactique. Le quartier général en sorte.

**Eden Prime. Cette planète sur laquelle nous nous rendons. On dit que c'est un monde magnifique.**

**- Je n'y suis jamais y allé.** dit elle simplement, espérant qu'il passerait les préliminaires.

**- Mais vous en avez entendu parler n'est-ce pas, c'est un symbole pour votre peuple. Une preuve que l'Humanité est prête à établir des colonies loin de ses systèmes, à les coloniser mais aussi de les protéger. Mais... cette protection est-elle vraiment efficace ?** Johanna ne sut vraiment pas où ces paroles énigmatiques devaient la mener, la seule chose certaine était qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se rapprocha de lui, toute ouie, intriguée.

**- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dîtes le sans détours et circonvolutions.**

**- Les humains sont encore jeunes, inexpérimentés, la galaxie recèle bien des dangers, Shepard, l'Alliance est-elle prête à y faire face ?** Pendant qu'il mentionnait ces derniers mots que lui seul comprenait pour le moment, le Capitaine Anderson était discrètement entré, grave et sérieux, captant la discussion au passage.

**- Je crois qu'il est temps d'annoncer la vérité au Commandant.** Johanna fut heureuse de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, sa patience se réduisait à peau de chagrin face à tout ce secret, cette mise en scène et tous ces faux-fuyants.

**-Cette mission est bien plus qu'un simple vol d'essai.** reprit Nilhus, hochant la tête d'approbation. Il continuait malheureusement à se terrer dans le mystère. Volontairement ou involontairement.

**- C'est une évidence.** lui rétorqua de manière glaciale Johanna, qui comprenait qu'elle avait été flouée, écartée depuis le début. Bien entendue, elle l'avait déjà deviné depuis longtemps, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose moins pénible. Elle, le nouveau Commandant de cette frégate, se sentait reléguée au statut d'un vulgaire soldat de rang face à l'ampleur apparente de ce qui allait lui être dévoilé. Sachant que de Nilhus, Johanna ne trouverait pas satisfaction, elle se tourna résolument vers Anderson, le sourcil froncé et le regard accusateur. **Je peux espérer un briefing, Capitaine ?**

**- Nous organisons un ramassage secret sur Eden Prime, c'est pour ça que le système furtif devait être opérationnel.**

**- Je vois... Je n'aime pas rester dans le noir, Capitaine.** se permit-elle de faire remarquer après un bref silence tendu. Anderson fronça les sourcils. Il regrettait d'avoir tenu son officier en second à l'écart du secret, mais les ordres étaient les ordres et elle devrait apprendre à composer avec cette réalité. D'une voix intransigeante il lui répondit.

**- Les ordres viennent d'en haut Commandant, je ne pouvais donner d'informations qu'au compte-goutte. Vous savez comment les choses marchent. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurai fait.** Suite à ce rappel à l'ordre, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, ce qu'elle fit à son exemple. Seul Nilhus décidait de rester debout, il semblait incapable de tenir en place même s'il affectait un air calme.

**- Une équipe de recherche a déterré une sorte de balise... d'origine prothéenne.**

**- Prothéenne... Je croyais que les prothéens avaient disparu il y a 50 000 ans ?** A s'entendre, Johanna se rendit compte que la question pouvait paraître enfantine.

**- Mais leur héritage existe toujours.** dit Nilhus en faisant les cents pas d'un ton résolument patient. Malgré la question plus que naïve, il n'en voulait pas à Shepard d'être une phillistin sur la question. Après tout c'était un soldat pas un scientifique ou un spécialiste sur le sujet, et les humains étaient encore trop jeunes pour être sensibilisés à la vrai signification de ce que furent les prothéens, ce qu'ils représentaient et ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, les fondations sur lesquelles reposaient leur civilisations. Ils étaient la source de leur communauté galactique, de leur liens, de leur puissance, de leur évolution. **Les relais cosmodésiques, la Citadelle, les systèmes de propulsion, tous sont basés sur la technologie prothéenne.** Anderson tint à mettre les points sur les i. Il fallait faire comprendre ce que signifiait vraiment cette découverte à son chef des opérations sur le terrain.

**- Cette mission est cruciale, Shepard. La dernière fois que l'Humanité a fait une découverte de ce genre, notre technologie a fait un bond de deux cent ans en avant. On ne pourra rien apprendre de plus tant que la balise restera sur Eden Prime. Il faut la rapporter sur la Citadelle pour qu'on puisse l'étudier sérieusement.**

**- Cela va au delà des seuls intérêts humains, Commandant. Cette découverte pourrait avoir des répercutions sur toutes les races de l'espace concilien.** Johanna comprit évidemment l'importance et les implications de cette découverte. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tout cela. Si l'Humanité avait découverte cette balise, pourquoi un Spectre avait-il été appelé, pourquoi avait-on mêlé le Conseil aux affaires internes de l'Alliance ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle se sentit obliger de poser la question, quand bien même elle pouvait paraître déplacée en présence d'un représentant de la Citadelle. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si cela l'aurait gênée de toute façon, elle n'éprouvait pas un respect particulier pour ces gens. Après tout, elle était un Soldat de l'Alliance, soucieuse des intérêts de son espèce.

**- Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas gardé la Balise pour nous, Capitaine ?** Nilhus fut le premier à lui répondre, d'un ton presque d'évidence.

**- Les humains n'ont pas la meilleur des réputations. De nombreuses espèces vous trouvent égoistes, voire dangereux, trop imprévisibles, trop indépendants. Une balise prothéenne entre vos mains n'aurait pas été perçue comme une bonne chose.** Réponse qui ne convenait guère évidemment à justifier correctement la perte d'un avantage pour une race souveraine, surtout de la bouche d'un Alien qui avait constitué jadis un ennemi pour l'humanité. Anderson arrondit les angles et trouva des justifications mieux à mêmes d'être comprises par un soldat de l'Alliance.

**- Shepard, en partageant la Balise nous amélioreront nos relations avec le Conseil, sans compter qu'ils en savent plus que nous sur les Prothéens. Cette collaboration mutuelle profitera beaucoup plus à l'Humanité sur le plan scientifique et politique.**

**- Je serai prête, Capitaine.** lança finalement Johanna tout en se remettant debout, et qui pensait en effet après réflexion, comme le Capitaine, que c'était la voie la plus raisonnable à suivre. La mission était donc fixée, récupérer la balise. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Son avis toutefois ne semblait pas être partagé remarqua t-elle, la discussion semblait loin d'être terminée pour les deux autres qui la fixaient étrangement, et Nilhus vint la confirmer dans cette pensée.

**- La balise, n'est pas la seule raison de ma présence ici, Shepard.** Encore ces yeux qui venaient à nouveau la fouiller jusqu'au plus profond d'elle, la fixer comme jamais on ne l'avait fait. Elle le détestait pour ça. Le Capitaine se releva de son siège à son tour, prétextant pouvoir lui aussi la jauger du regard.

**- Nilhus veut vous voir à l'oeuvre, Commandant, il est là pour vous évaluer.** Johanna alterna son regard de l'un à l'autre, croyant à une mauvaise blague, mais devant le silence obstiné du Spectre et le sérieux du Capitaine, elle se sentit tomber des nues. La voir à l'oeuvre ? L'évaluer ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Finalement elle posa la question qui était demeurée muette jusqu'à présent.

**- Que se passe t-il, Capitaine ?** Anderson se rapprocha, face à elle.

**- L'Alliance soutient ça depuis longtemps. L'Humanité veut jouer un plus grand rôle dans la politique interstellaire. Nous voulons avoir notre mot à dire au Conseil de la Citadelle. Or les Spectres incarnent la Puissance et l'Autorité du Conseil à travers toute la galaxie.** ajouta t-il en frappant son poing dans son autre main. Il pointa ensuite son doigt sur Shepard, qui commençait soudain à comprendre, intérieurement désappointée. Elle repensa aux paroles de Jenkins. Alors finalement, la perception qu'il avait d'elle, aussi insouciant qu'il était pouvait être partagée par d'autres personnes plus logiques, plus sérieuses et plus expérimentées . **Qu'un des notres rejoigne leur rangs serait un énorme pas en avant.**

**- Vous avez survécu à l'enfer sur Akuzé, face à une colonie de dévôreurs.** fit remarquer Nilhus d'un ton impressionné tandis qu'il se rapprochait à son tour. **Refuser de mourir, c'est un talent très utile. Les résultats impressionnants de certaines missions succédant à cet épisode, et vos nombreux autres exploits ont confirmé cette force qui s'est exprimée en vous ce jour là. C'est pourquoi, j'ai proposé votre nom pour intégrer les Spectres, c'est pourquoi le Conseil est intéressé par votre candidature, c'est pourquoi l'Alliance vous a choisi.**

**- Juste par curiosité Nilhus. Pourquoi un Turien voudrait-il faire entrer un Humain parmi les Spectres ?**

**- Tous les Turiens ne sont pas hostiles aux Humains. Certains d'entre nous voient tout le potentiel de votre espèce. Je me dois d'avoir un point de vue d'ensemble et vous avez beaucoup à offrir à la galaxie et aux Spectres. Nous sommes un groupe d'élite et il est rare de voir un individu de votre talent. Je me fiche que vous soyez humaine, Shepard, tant que vous avez les compétences nécessaires.**

Johanna se sentit inévitablement fière d'être considérée de telle sorte par un des meilleurs agents de la galaxie, par le Capitaine Anderson , l'Alliance et peut être même le Conseil. Mais elle se sentait confuse et incertaine en même temps. Devenir Spectre, impliquait devoir obéir à une autre entité que l'Alliance, aux ordres d'un colloque d'Aliens qui ne composaient même pas avec l'Humanité et tentait de restreindre parfois son expansion et son développement au mieux de leurs seuls intérêts impérialistes. Malgré l'autorité que cela lui conférerait, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle voulait servir l'Humanité, et jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse être contraire à ses intérêts. Devenir Spectre comportait un risque dangereux, si cela signifiait travailler pour des individus dont elle n'était même pas sûr qu'ils étaient vraiment favorables à leur espèce. Il semblait parfois qu'ils fassent preuve d'indulgence, de sympathie à leur égard certes, mais aussi qu'ils les craignaient, les méprisaient et à cette fin pratiquaient tous les prétextes possibles pour les traiter comme une espèce de seconde zone. Puis la politique venant se mêler de ses affaires, - car cette affaire sentait grossièrement la politique, à coups d'arrangement - n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui faire accepter ce poste.

**- Et si je ne veux pas être un Spectre ?** demanda t-elle hésitante. Elle était loin de penser vindicativement cependant. L'opportunité de faire partie d'une organisation considérée comme la plus dangereuse de la galaxie était tout de même sacrément alléchante, répondant à son ambition démesurée d'enfance. Elle, qui avait toujours rêvée d'atteindre les sommets, de prouver que la naissance n'était pas la condition de la réussite. Que même née dans la merde, l'on pouvait atteindre les hauts sommets. Anderson sembla particulièrement troublé par cette réponse inattendue.

**- Cela ne concerne pas que vous, Shepard, l'Humanité entière en a besoin. Vous êtes notre meilleur élément et personne ne peut mieux accomplir cette tâche que vous, rendre fière notre espèce et faire avancer nos intérêts aux plus hauts échelons.** Et d'un ton qui se voulait aussi convaincu et sincère que solennel, il ajouta :** Nous comptons sur vous, Shepard.**

Johanna se sentit profondément touchée par ces paroles, surtout venant d'un homme comme le Capitaine Anderson, qui ne déméritait pas d'être considéré comme une légende vivante. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et que refuser cette proposition apparaîtrait comme abandonner l'Alliance au moment ou ils avaient plus besoin d'elle. Elle avait une dette envers l'Armée qui l'avait sorti d'une enfance malheureuse et désespérée, qu'il lui avait offert une seconde chance de composer. Et à son égard alors, une loyauté que jamais elle ne trahirait. C'était du tout cuit. Hésiter sur ce qui était déjà fixée par le coeur, ne rimait à rien. Ses yeux bleus projetant un regard intense, elle clama finalement sa réponse définitive, espérant qu'elle n'aurait jamais à le regretter.

**- Si je le fais, c'est pour le bien de l'Alliance.** Anderson sembla rassuré.

**- Pour notre bien à tous, Shepard.**

**- Il faut d'abord que je vous évalue, Commandant.** Nous allons faire équipe pendant quelques temps. intervint Nilhus après l'échange. C'était une formalité évidemment, il pouvait déjà deviner qu'elle était taillée pour le job, Nilhus avait un certain talent pour se faire une idée de la dangerosité des gens, particulièrement de ses ennemis. Mais c'était une formalité nécessaire, outre que travailler directement avec elle l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il laissa Anderson préciser les modalités.

**- Vous serez responsable de l'équipe au sol. Récupérez la balise et rapportez la sur le vaisseau au plus vite. Nilhus vous accompagnera en tant qu'observateur.** Devant l'importance de la mission, Johanna interrogea ses deux interlocuteurs sur les prothéens, sur Eden Prime, la Balise, et la nature des ennemis qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Ils furent soudain interrompus par la voix paniquée de Joker dans l'interphone.

**- Capitaine, on a un problème.**

**-Quel problème, Joker ?**

**- Transmission d'Eden Prime, Chef. Il faut que vous voyez ça !**

**- Basculez là sur écran !** ordonna calmement Anderson tandis que tous à l'unisson dans la salle des transmissions ils se tournaient et se rapprochaient vers l'holoscreen géant. Les images transmises étaient assez flous et partaient dans tous les sens, mais elles étaient assez lisibles pour comprendre que des soldats se battaient contre une menace, qu'ils défendaient chèrement leur vie. Des hurlements, des coups de feu tirés en continue, des hommes en armures qui couraient partout. Selon une voix hurlante, Eden Prime était attaquée. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient capter en paroles. Vint ensuite un moment étrange. Tous levèrent la tête en l'air, comme si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête, stupéfiés. Puis la transmission cessa soudain après des tirs particulièrement bruyant dans la vidéo. Joker le souffle coupé, qui admirait uen seconde fois le signal directement du poste de pilotage, annonça la mauvaise nouvelle.

**- Après ça plus rien, plus aucun signal.** Anderson, qui semblait avoir aperçu quelque chose de ses yeux inquisiteurs exigea un retour de la bande passante à une seconde précise.

Et c'est alors qu'un énorme vaisseau dans l'image figée, que Johanna n'avait pas vu la première fois, fit son apparition. Noir, terrifiant, surgissant des nuages, des foudres alentour. Sans aucun doute la menace la plus visible en question. Un silence de plomb accueillit cette sinistre vision.

**- Joker, manoeuvre d'attérissage. Je crois que les choses se compliquent un peu...** ajouta Anderson le teint assombri à l'adresse de Nilhus qui ne lui accorda qu'un bref coups d'oeil avant d'analyser plus avant ce qu'il discernait sur l'holoscreen.

**- L'ennemi doit déjà être en possession de la Balise, éveiller ses soupçons l'éloignerait irrémédiablement de nous.** **Une petite équipe d'intervention passera plus facilement inaperçue. C'est notre meilleure chance de récupérer la balise.**

**- Je suis d'accord. Shepard, Préparez-vous et retrouvez nous dans la cale. Prévenez aussi Alenko et Jenkins. Vous partez en mission, Commandant. Fini les faux semblants**. Johanna hocha sombrement la tête. Admirant intensément une dernière fois l'holoscreen, elle fit alors demi-tour et se se précipita en dehors de la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Préparatifs.**

Ils se situaient dans l'armurerie, chacun se préparait silencieusement, aussi vite que possible. L'ambiance avait changé sur le vaisseau. La tension se répercutait partout, dans les machines, au post de pilotage, sur le pont, à présent tout l'équipage était au courant. Eden Prime subissait une attaque, le Normandy se dirigeait droit vers le danger.

L'air électrique était encore plus palpable ici, trois soldats seraient directement lâchés dans la tempête. Le Commandant Shepard, le Lieutenant Alenko et le Caporal Jenkins qui s'échinaient aussi conscencieusement que rapidement de revêtir leur armures et d'installer tout l'équipement et les armes qui allaient de pair. Le largage était prévu dans dix-sept minutes, temps amplement suffisant pour eux. Un Marine de l'Alliance devait avoir tout assemblé en moins de huit minutes. Johanna était prête, aussi mince et leste qu'une lame d'acier de profil, dans son armure N7 des forces spéciales. Même soumise au poids d'un lourd blindage, contrainte à subir un puissant agencement de plaques massives renforcées de céramiques ablatives, elle n'en n'exhibait pas moins une sveltesse de fleuret. Fusils d'assaut, fusils Sniper, fusil à pompe fixé dans le dos, pistolet lourd dans le holder au niveau de la hanche, disques Grenades équipés en poches.

Aussi, un Omnitech standard armait son bras protégé, un espèce de bracelet d'acier rectangulaire parsemé à son long d'une multitude de boutons et accroché sur les plaques d'armures. Un dispositif portatif intégrant un terminal informatique, un kit d'analyse sensorielle, fiable et polyvalent, servant à analyser toute situation, particulièrement comme celle-ci où l'ennemi tentait de les chasser de manière sournoise. Bien sûre n'importe quel technicien pouvait ajouter d'autres fonctions de manière indéfini, celui qu'elle possédait n'était certainement pas du dernier cri. Johanna avait d'ailleurs remarquée que l'omnitech d'Alenko semblait avoir été légèrement modifié. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était parée.

Une seule devise, relevait son armure de plates noires et rouges, un N et un 7. Une revendication d'une appartenance, la proclamation d'une fierté, un rappel à tous qu'elle faisait partie de la fine fleur de l'humanité. Un N pour son affiliation aux forces spéciales, le chiffre 7 pour la reconnaissance d'un art du combat élevé à son plus haut niveau, jusqu'à un degrés quasiment insurmontable. Ceux qui achevaient le programme N7 étaient considérés comme des dieux parmi les mortels au sein de l'Armée. La première et la dernière ligne de défense de l'Humanité. Contrairement à elle, les deux autres portaient de simples armures standard noir de Marine sans ornements ou devises quelconque. Mais chacun sur le papier avait déjà fait ses preuves. Alenko avait en particulier reçu une douzaines de recommandations spéciales, un dossier impressionnant qui l'élevait presque au même rang que Shepard. Finalement lui et Jenkins étaient prêts eux aussi.

Le premier avait revêtu une armure légère qui offrait moins de protections mais beaucoup plus de possibilité de mouvement. Jenkins avait opté pour une armure plus renforcée. Johanna, leur ordonna de vérifier leur équipements, quitte à profiter de ce petit laps de temps gagné grâce à un processus d'habillage parfaitement maitrisé. Chacun vérifia chacune de ses armes, la fonctionnalité de son omnitech, de sa radio sous le casque. Puis les uns, les autres, ils vinrent vérifier le pack d'énergie de leur coéquipier, au dos de leur armures, celui qui permettait de déclencher un système réflexe de barrière cinétiques, en quelque sorte d'activer des boucliers déflecteurs devant eux et de détourner les balles au delà d'une vitesse donnée. La meilleur des défense, tandis que l'Armure constituait la meilleur des protections. Avant de pouvoir les abattre, il faudrait assurément réduire toutes leur défenses à néant d'abord. Une bande armée dénudée de ces technologies, même deux fois plus nombreuse n'auraient aucune chance contre eux trois. Après qu'Alenko sous son casque lui ait fait signe de la tête que tout était okay pour elle, Johanna fit signe à sa petite troupe de la suivre, armée, blindée de la tête aux pieds.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cale, Johanna repensait encore à ce vaisseau qu'elle avait aperçue dans la bande passante. Sans aucun doute, de graves dangers les attendaient, son instinct le lui hurlait. La colonie était attaquée, la mission de routine avait basculée vers une autre extrémité qui promettait horreur et violence. Quelques soient les criminels ou pirates des Systèmes Terminus qu'ils rencontreraient, ils devraient faire très attention. La célérité et l'inexorable efficacité de cette agression était plus que troublante. Alenko et Jenkins n'avaient pas dit un mot. Le premier semblait garder sans difficulté son calme, le second avait paru tendu, crispé et pâle. Johanna savait qu'Eden Prime était la planète d'origine de Jenkins, son foyer. Elle espérait qu'il garderait les idées clairs.

**- Activation du système furtif.** mentionna Joker dans l'interphone. _Ca y est_. Pensa Johanna. La mission qui s'était passablement compliquée étaient lancée, et le Normandy devenus complètement invisibles aux capteurs et scanners de la planète mais aussi de l'ennemi, étaient entré dans l'atmosphère d'Eden Prime, fendant les nuages de la stratosphère, puis de l'atmosphère.** Quelqu'un a provoqué de sacré trous par ici, Capitaine ! Des trous énormes dans le sol ! Il y a des feux un peu partout !**

Le commando rejoignit enfin le capitaine Anderson dans la cale où se trouvait déjà Nilhus qui avait revêtu ses propres armes. Il paraissait plus redoutable que jamais. Les bruits des moteurs hurlaient tout autour d'eux, les vents cisaillants cognaient contre les parois extérieurs. Le Capitaine dut hurler pour transmettre ses directives à la troupe de soldats qui s'était alignée devant lui.

**- Pour cette mission, inutile de faire dans la finesse, Commandant. Vous débarquez, et vous foncez directement au site de fouilles.**

**- Et les survivants capitaine ?** demanda Alenko la main levée comme pour l'interrompre, manifestement inquiet sur la question.

**- L'aide au survivant est un objectif secondaire, notre priorité c'est la balise !** Johanna approuva silencieusement ces paroles très clairs et censés. Si la balise était à ce point recherchée, quitte à lancer une attaque frontale et massive sur une colonie humaine, c'était qu'elle devait valoir la chandelle. Ils devaient la récupérer coûte que coûte, pas question de la laisser filer.

**- En approche de la zone de débarquement Alpha.** la voix de Joker se fit entendre dans la radio tandis que s'actionnait l'ouverture de la porte de la cale et que la passerelle plongeante révélait le monde extérieur en dessous d'eux. La troupe reçut de plein fouet, les tornades de vents sous pression. Nilhus fit quelques pas en direction de la passerelle, alors que le Normandy se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol. Jenkins qui semblait manifestement déçu posa toute de même la question malgré qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- Nilhus, vous ne venez pas avec nous ?**

**- Je travaille mieux en solo.** décréta simplement celui-ci en s'armant de son fusil d'assaut très sophistiqué. Sans un mot de plus, il traversa la passerelle descendante, s'enfonça au delà de leur vue et sauta sur le sol, lâché seul dans la faune et parmi les fauves. Le Normandy reprit immédiatement sa course pour la prochaine zone de larguage, renfermant la porte derrière lui. Anderson leur expliqua le plan pendant ce temps.

**- Nilhus opérera en éclaireur et vous tiendra informer de la situation. A part ça, silence radio absolu.** Un plan aussi risqué qu'audacieux pensa Johanna. Seul, sans personne sur qui compter et contrairement à eux, lâché directement au milieu de l'ennemi. Nilhus tenterait de les informer, de les guider. Pour la première fois, Johanna témoigna un sentiment de respect pour Nilhus. Les Spectres ne reculaient devant aucun risques, quitte à compromettre volontiers leur sécurité pour atteindre les objectifs de leur mission. Elle s'en souviendrait.

**- A votre ordres capitaine.** cria t-elle finalement, prête elle aussi à faire le nécessaire pour renverser une tendance qui leur était défavorable.

**- En approche de la zone de débarquement Béta.** lança à nouveau Joker tandis que la porte de la cale se rouvrait et que la passerelle plongeait à nouveau vers le sol. Le Capitaine, soucieux, et grave, alors que les rafales de vent lui fouettait le visage, jeta un regard intense, presque celui d'un mentor à son élève, à son officier en second. Il avait confiance en elle et il lui témoignait présentement, ce qui n'échappa au Commandant.

**- Shepard, je vous passe la main, bonne chance.** Johanna répondit silencieusement à son regard, plein de respect et de considération à son égard, puis sans mots dire, elle s'élança sur la passerelle en fonçant en direction du sol, puis sautant hors de sa vue à bas, et suivi immédiatement par ses hommes qui plongèrent sans hésiter, avec autant d'aplomb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Eden Prime.**

Ils avaient atterri juste à l'endroit prévu, au sommet d'un vallon, sur un terrain découvert. Le Normandy, les abandonnant à leur sort au milieu de nulle part avait redémarré en trombe, puis fait route vers les cieux. Pour cette mission, ils seraient seuls.

Johanna aux aguets scruta l'horizon, campée solidement sur ses pieds, déambulant son regard perçant azur sur la côte qui les environnait. Prise de vertiges, assaillie de frissons, le soldat se trouvait à la pointe d'une sente tapissée de graviers d'une rugosité extraordinaire. En dessous d'elle, sous le pic ou elle se situait, le grand vide lui tendait les bras sous un zénith sanglant. Le crépuscule se creusait, le ciel limpide virait alors au rouge sombre de vieille plaie. Ce rouge qui avait envahi les nuées semblait tout sauf normal, une noirceur avait l'air de s'y être mêlée et l'avoir détournée de sa vraie nature. Des pas familiers et discrets se firent entendre derrière elle.

**- Périmètre du vaisseau sécurisé, Commandant.** annonça le Lieutenant Alenko, revenu au pas de course, Jenkins à ses côtés, baissant finalement son arme, après avoir vérifié avec son omnitech que nul ennemi n'était présent dans les environs. Il avait opté pour un pistolet lourd, ce type d'arme conçu pour une variété de situations, en particulier pour le tir en plein mouvement. Ces canons lourds manquaient de cadence par rapport aux fusils d'assauts et faisaient moins de dégâts qu'un sniper ou un fusil à pompe, mais ils étaient diablement précis, plus que n'importe quelles autres armes. Leur puissance n'était pas non plus à négliger.

Johanna avait entendu dire qu' ils avaient la préférence de nombreux biotiques qui souhaitaient harmoniser le plus possible leur compétences singulières avec leur particularité. Jenkins lui, tenait au creux de ses bras un Avenger standard, tout comme elle. Un fusil d'assaut polyvalent, robuste, pas particulièrement impressionnant mais fiable, précis et facile à utiliser. L'Avenger était surtout connu pour être efficace à pénétrer les boucliers ou les barrières biotiques. Sa conception modulaire et bon marché en faisait l'arme favorite des groupes militaires et mercenaires. Le commandant laissa traîner son regard un moment, pendant que les deux autres attendaient patiemment derrière elle, aussi songeurs sur ce qui les entouraient. Une chouette ulula au loin comme donnant le signal, et là-dessus, sa pesante contemplation achevée, la voix de Shepard perça le silence tendu.

**- Alors, il est temps de bouger.** Ils firent ainsi route en contrebas, en descendant prudemment la côte. Dans leur sillage, le vent faisait ondoyer les buissons, et bruisser les frondaisons. Des tas d'insectes hoquetaient alentour tandis qu'ils plongeaient de plus en plus dans une faune étrange, sauvage et expressive, orangée puis verdâtre. Au pieds de la colline, le sol finit par devenir boueux, détrempé. Devant eux à une distance raisonnable, se profilait une route gravée dans la pierre, et non loin de celle-ci sur le bas côté, un marécage, dont les relents de puanteur parvenaient jusqu'à leur positions. Une troublante diversité de paysages qui se succédaient aussi abondamment que brutalement. La route apparaissait visiblement la voie la plus sûre et surtout couvrir leur itinéraire initial. Pourtant, Kaidan, qui les guidait par l'intermédiaire d'un plan tridimensionnel qui s'affichait en continue sur son omnitech armant son bras, pointa son doigt vers l'endroit plus que repoussant, sombre, couvert d'arbres géants qui répandaient leur ombres.

**- Commandant, la route devant nous mène droit vers le site de fouilles, mais il y a une possibilité de gagner du temps en coupant directement par ces marécages.** Jenkins et Alenko fixèrent leur regards sur leur chef, leur expression difficilement percevable sous leur casques. Johanna réfléchit à la question. Les marécages pouvaient se montrer dangereux, plein d'animaux hostiles, et de mille façon traîtres sur leur chemins. Mais elle n'hésita pas longtemps. Gagner un temps précieux passait avant toute autre préoccupation. Ils y perdraient de leur conforts, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ça.

**- Prudence.** les prévint-elle seulement, hochant la tête en direction du marécage. Ce faisant, et suivi par ses coéquipiers, elle s'élança à pleine course vers les ténèbres, faiblement atténuées par les lumières de leur équipements. Sur le sentier de branches et de boue, personne. Un silence lourd, oppressant les acueillait. Le seul moment où il fut brisé fut lorsque les radios branchées sur la même fréquence sous les casques crapotèrent.

**- Ils ne sont pas allés de main morte. Ca grouille d'ennemis, soyez prudent, Commandant.** C'était Nilhus, très bref, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Qui ça ils ? Quels ennemis ? Shepard se douta qu'il n'avait pu ou voulu en dire plus, soit parce qu'il était dans une situation délicate, soit parce qu'il ne désirait pas trahir leur présence au sein d'Eden Prime, ou alors plus cynique, parce qu'il estimait qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit ils finiraient par le découvrir eux-mêmes. Une puanteur incroyable régnait dans les lieux, mais en professionnels qu'ils étaient, seuls une grimace imprimait leur visages, nul ne se plaignit une seule fois.

L'avenue qu'ils empruntaient, tordue, infestée d'embranchements était déserte. En file indienne, Johanna ouvrait la marche, écartant sur son chemin les troncs d'arbres, les racines et autres embêtements de son pied frontale, repoussant dans le même temps du bout du canon de son Avenger les hautes herbes, les entremêlements de feuilles drus. Alenko suivait, indiquant la route, et pointant son arme du côté qu'elle ne surveillait pas. Jenkins formait l'arrière garde, veillant à leur arrières. Au pas de course, sans toutefois trop de précipitations, le commando entourée de mouches et de bestioles inoffensives, franchissait le marécage, coupant au plus vite par la trajectoire la plus abrupte, et la plus teigneuse.

**- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !** cria soudain Alenko en braquant son canon sur une multitude de bulbes blancs survolant lentement le sol tandis qu'elles croisaient soudainement le passage rétif qu'ils empruntaient.

**- Ce n'est rien, ce sont simplement des poches de gaz.** le rassura immédiatement Jenkins à l'aperçu de ces choses. Il avait vécu ici, il savait exactement ce qu'elles étaient. **Elles font partie des paysages sauvâges d'Eden Prime. Dangereuses mais inoffensives. Elles ne nous sauteront pas dessus si nous nous contentons de les ignorer sans nous approcher.** Hochant la tête, tous passèrent prudemment à travers le barrage de bulbes rempli de contenant tout en les esquivant, puis ils se remirent à courir. Enfin les arbres disparurent, ainsi que leur ombres, et un autre site plus dénudé, se découpa un peu plus loin, des compartiments entiers de roches entourant une route qui grimpait en tournicotis sur une colline. Ils y étaient, sortis enfin de cet enfer.

Enfin presque. Un énorme bassin, puant, qui semblait contenir énormément de choses répugnantes à l' intérieur, leur coupait la voie, en dernier obstacle. Akenko hocha la tête à l'adresse du Commandant, comme s'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

**- C'est pas vrai.** s'exclama t-elle exaspérée en rangainant son arme et en faisant tremper ses bottes blindées dans l'eau tandis qu'elle s'engageait lentement mais résolument dans le bassin du marécage. Lequel il fallait dire était atrocement collant, affreusement épais, décidément dégoûtant. Ses jambes en venaient à froler des choses mouvantes à l'intérieur du bassin dont elle ne devinait même pas la nature et qu'elle ne souhaitait franchement pas savoir. Son armure était étanche aux infiltrations de l'eau mais ça ne rendait pas la chose plus agréable.

L'eau croupie et sale lui arriva finalement au niveau de la hanche, heureusement le reste dont sa tête, put être préservée, hors de portée. Ensemble ils traversèrent donc la dernière vicissitude de leur périple dans ces lieux et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous sauf sein et soulagés de l'autre côté, dans ce nouveau panorama.

Et alors tout changea du tout au tout après seulement quelques pas. Des bruits assourdissants, de partout et de nulle part assaillirent leur oreilles. Des combats intenses, semblaient s'établir de tous les côtés. Des coups de feux, des tirs d'artillerie lourdes, des explosions. Dans le ciel, là ou résidaient de hautes tours cotoyant les nuages, des lasers striaient l'atmosphère. D'ici et d'ailleurs s'élevaient d'intenses colonnes de fumées noires vers les cieux. Eden Prime n'était pas attaquée, Eden Prime subissait une invasion massive. Et malgré tout, dans les alentours de la zone qui abritait la balise prothéenne cependant, tout paraissait étrangement calme. Trop calme... Après s'être échinés à escalader une sente rugueuse et tortueuse, l'ampleur du désastre que subissait la planète, les frappa de plein fouet à travers la vision qu'ils avaient devant eux alors qu'ils atteignaient les hauts plateaux qui menaient sur la voie du site de fouilles.

**- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici !** hurla Jenkins, les yeux écarquillés. Des pans entiers du sol étaient noirs, comme s'ils avaient subi l'épreuve du feu, le paysage était ravagé, des arbres défoncés surchargeaient les environs, des trous énormes crevassaient les sols. Des tirs d'artillerie étaient sans aucun doute passés par là, probablement survenus du ciel. J'y crois pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ma planète...

Johanna pouvait sentir le Caporal trembler de rage, et son visage se crisper de haine. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais elle le surveillerait de près. Trop d'émotions semblaient le régenter en ce moment. Elle n'avait pas manqué la pâleur de sa peau et les tics agités de son visage depuis qu'ils avaient appris les consignes de leur mission sur le Normandy.

**- Ca sent la fumée... et la mort.** fit remarquer froidement Kaidan qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il semblait affecté lui aussi. Une certaine pestilence commençait à se faire sentir, autrement plus troublante que l'odeur infecte des marais. Comme un goût.. de chair brûlée. A l'affût des moindres détails, menaçants ou singuliers, ils poursuivèrent leur route et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tombe sous leur yeux les premiers cadavres, brisés sur la cascade de rochers.

Pleins de cadavres, des tas, immobiles et abandonnés vulgairement là, sur le sol. Les angles de leur corps, de leur membres paraissaient plus que.. déroutants. Face à ce spectacle, les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, les respirations coupées, interrompues. Une scène bouleversante sous le regard mortifié du commando. L'horreur les étreignit. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu ni connu de pareil dans toute leur carrière de soldats et pourtant ils en avaient vu défilé des corps et des morts.

**- Nom de dieu ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE BOUCHERIE !** explosa cette fois Jenkins sous la découverte, la voix tremblante, en se couvrant la bouche comme si cela devait suffire à l'empêcher de gerber, sentant la bile remonter en lui. Gerber ? C'était le mot. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ne semblait... naturel. Les cadavres étaient noircis comme s'ils avaient été calcinés jusqu'à la moelle, brûlés vifs, ils fumaient encore.

Qu'avait-t-on pu leur infliger ? Quels armes avaient pu faire ça ? Il ne subsistait ni chairs ni organes. Le tronc des corps semblait avoir été séparé de tout le reste, plus de trace de sang, plus rien. Juste un squelette troué au niveau du ventre, qui balançait parfois ses membres au gré du vent qui soufflait. Ls têtes n'étaient plus que des monceaux d'os, des crânes à la bouche osseuse ouverte qui confiaient une expression de souffrance et de fatigue, leur essence vital sûrement aspirée durant leur vivant.

Johanna pour la première fois sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos comme un millier d'aiguilles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Une odeur abjecte lui emplit le nez tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait près d'un des corps - si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi - et elle eut pleinement envie de vomir.

**- Qui a pu commettre une chose pareille.** **C'est inhumain.** se demanda à voix haute Kaidan, qui était plus que mortifié, et il y avait de quoi. Johanna qui avait connu la mort depuis sa toute jeune enfance et qui avait appris très rapidement à en être beaucoup moins sensible que tout le monde, semblait elle même effarée, profondément heurtée. Déterminant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse dans l'analyse de ces corps, ses traits se durcirent instantanément et sa poigne se resserra sur son fusil avenger, se relevant finalement avec une certaine raideur. Son esprit rationel balaya les dernières traces de choc émotionnel, sa carapace d'enfance endurcie depuis, l' enveloppant de nouveau de manière invisible.

**- Ce ne sont certainement pas des pirates ordinaires qui ont fait ça. Un travail trop méticuleux, au dessus de leur moyens.** Elle reprit la marche, en se détournant des cadavres. **A partir de maintenant, ça ne plaisante plus, soyez prêt à réagir promptement à toute présence.** Kaidan, qui avait longtemps dévisagé les cadavres, terriblement désolé, se détourna finalement à son tour, et il rejoignit rapidement les autres en y allant aussi de sa recommandation personnelle.

**- Nous sommes aussi entrés en zone civile. Identifiez vos cibles avant de tirer. Il peut encore y avoir des survivants blessés ou des personnes en fuite.**

**- Commandant, nous devrions accélérer l'allure !** se plaignit alors Jenkins qui courait presque depuis, en abandonnant presque les autres derrière lui.

**- Pas encore, Caporal, nous sommes trop à l'étroit, trop à découvert et trop vulnérable ici. Nous précipiter pourrait être mortel.** Johanna sentit pleinement le soldat entrer en conflit avec lui-même et perdre peu à peu ses moyens. La vision de victimes innocentes mortes par douzaines, assassinées de manière inhumaine l'avait visiblement secoué. L'inexpérience le ratrappait, mêlée à des implications personnelles, émotionnelles fortes, étant lui-même originaire de cette planète. Peut être avait-il connu des gens ici. A présent, la tête pleine de tracas il peinait à respecter les procédures. **Restez en formation et couvrez le champs gauche comme il se doit, Jenkins.**

**- Mais et s'il y a des gens qui ont besoin de notre aide en ce moment !** L'entêté soldat semblait vouloir en démordre sur cette question, et n'avait toujours pas repris sa position. Les procédures de sécurités les plus élémentaires étaient en ce moment même compromises. Le Commandant ne se départit pas cependant de son calme, mais elle se fit plus tranchante.

**- Nous ne servons à rien si nous mourons. Nous augmenterons l'allure quand je le jugerai nécessaire. Restez aussi concentré que possible sur l'objectif de la mission. Notre priorité, c'est la balise. Harmonisez maintenant votre position par rapport à la notre, c'est un ordre.**

Kaidan pendant qu'elle achevait ces derniers mots intraitables, quitta sa position et força gentillemment mais fermement Jenkins à se remettre à l'endroit voulue pour couvrir le champs latéral gauche, en toute sécurité, sans se découvrir.

**- Obéissez, Caporal.** Johanna légèrement étonnée, jeta un regard d'approbation à l'adresse du Lieutenant Alenko, initiative surprenante de sa part qu'elle apprécia beaucoup. Jenkins parut instantanément retrouver ses esprits et sa conscience professionnelle. Sa figure se colora d'un rouge pivoine sous son casque, aussi rouge que le ciel au-dessus-d'eux. Confus, il s'appliqua à obéir à l'injonction et à présenter ses excuses.

**- Nom de.. Pardonnez moi commandant. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets.** Johanna hocha la tête, et la troupe se lança à nouveau, cette fois-ci sans plus aucun problème interne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Premier contact, et la mort d'un soldat.**

Johanna s'inquiétait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur avancée sur les hauts plateaux. Le soldat N7 se sentait comme proche de tomber dans un filet, ses yeux alertes fouillant chaque recoin de l'environnement. Une grande surface montante les attendait, derrière laquelle se discernait un bois, la seule route qui pouvait mener au site de fouille. Un terrain parfait pour la surveillance de cette zone entière, ou une embuscade. Si c'était elle, elle aurait choisi ce site pour y instaurer une garde défensive. Elle s'agenouilla donc derrière un angle, à l'abri, et fit signe aux deux autres derrière elle de s'immobiliser en levant son poing. Shepard attendit, en posture d'observation. Jenkins lui jeta un regard interrogateur face à leur immobilité qui commencer à trainer en longueur malgré la vision dégagée, mais cette fois-ci il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur deux fois.

Puis, le Commandant Shepard, ce soldat des forces spéciales avait plus d'expérience que lui et elle était mille fois mieux à même de sentir quand il fallait preuve de prudence, ou de sentir les dangers qu'il ne percevrait pas lui-même. Il prit son mal en patience bien que ce fut particulièrement difficile, il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait vu, et se demandait s'ils pourraient vraiment aider des gens de sa planète. Alenko n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Très affecté lui aussi, il patientait néanmoins calmement, aussi résolument concentré que le chef, ses yeux noirs relevant chaque détails.

Alors, des cliquetis se firent entendre soudain de derrière un chaos de rocs au milieu de la surface montante, des drones apparurent. Des espèces de coques, sous forme de soucoupe volantes qui trainaient sous leur ventres, un canon 12 mn. Des modèles que ne reconnut pas Johanna. Ni Turien, ni Butarien, ni Humain, pour sûre. Ils semblaient plus intelligents que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vu. Ils étaient aussi silencieux que des vipères, se faufilant de rochers en rochers, sans jamais rester trop longtemps à découvert, prêt à écharper tout ennemi sournoisement. En général les drones se contentaient de couvrir une zone avec un parcours aller-retour programmé ou de rester immobile, inactif jusqu'à l'apparition de nouvelles présences. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Il y en avait six, un nombre largement à leur portée. Johanna pointa silencieusement le doigt sur eux pour les identifier aux yeux de ses officiers, et ceux-ci hochant la tête, allèrent se positionner là ou elle l'indiqua, chacun s'approchant en tapinois. Jusqu'à atteindre une distance de tir correct. Ils n'attendaient plus que son ordre, ils allaient être servis.

Prompt comme un daim, aussi preste qu'un serpent qui s'érigeait, le Commandant Shepard à l'exemple des autres, se redressa vivement tout en pointant son fusils d'assaut calée au creux de son bras. Puis sans autre préambule, sans qu'aucun des bots ne l'ait encore découverte, oeil au viseur, elle tira sans être inquiétée et fusèrent les premières balles mortelles. Les drones n'eurent aucune possibilité de réagir sous la pluie de balle d'une précision foudroyante. En quelques secondes leur boucliers furent éradiqués, et alors qu'ils cherchaient encore à calculer la source de leur ennuis, dénudés de toute défense, les nouvelles rafales les disloquèrent et les réduisirent en tas de débris. Après de nouvelles rafales bien placées, les dernières soucoupes s'écrasèrent au sol, la garde défensive automatisée avait été abattue. Les trois soldats aux aguets, après un long moment, se dégagèrent enfin de leur couverts et avancèrent prudemment, l'oeil toujours au viseur vers le territoire pacifié puis conquis. Mais alors l'impensable se produisit ! Du ciel, à la tête d'une cascade de rochers en hauteur survinrent une nouvelle nuée de drones, qui fondit vers eux au-dessus de leur tête. Johanna sentit son coeur cogner fort contre sa poitrine. Quels genre de drones étaient aussi intelligents pour pratiquer une telle stratégie, ceux-ci merveilleusement embusqués avaient attendu le moment précis où ils étaient sortis de leur couverts, soit deux bonnes minutes, pour contre-attaquer.

**- A COUVERT !** cria t-elle alors qu'une pluie de balles leur tombaient dessus. Chacun réussit à trouver une planque, sur laquelle s'écrasèrent les projectiles lasers. Jenkins, fut le premier à se relever suite à cette pluie foudroyante du ciel, puis à réattaquer en braquant son arme au ciel. Il réussit à détruire un drone, mais les 5 autres drones qui volaient à l'unisson dans sa direction, pratiquèrent la stratégie de l'encerclement et il se retrouva piégé de leur tirs croisés à bout portant. Ils avaient compris le principe basique, à plusieurs on était toujours plus forts, toujours plus efficaces. Jenkins horrifié se retourna, tenta désespérément un mouvement pour se libérer de ce traquenard, trop tard. Ses boucliers face à l'intensité de toute cette puissance de feu concentrée sur lui et à la proximité de l'ennemi, derrière, devant, au-dessus de lui, explosèrent immédiatement. Et l'armure du soldat sans plus aucune défense ne tarda guère à être criblée de balles, puis à éclater sous les multiples impacts en nombre d'endroits. Le Caporal fut projeté au sol tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur, une grosse mare de sang prenant naissance là où il se trouvait. **Jenkins !**

Johanna tandis que les drones telle une nuées d'abeilles s'étaient ruées sur le malheureux, en avait profité pour tirer à nouveau, tout comme Alenko, éliminant deux d'entre eux. Les trois derniers drones, leur programme automatisée réevaluant la nouvelle menace, s'étaient alors détournés de Jenkins, remontant haut dans le ciel, hors de portée de l'ennemi pour replonger à nouveau sur lui, en l'encerclant de nouveau. Mais Johanna, qui n'était pas aveugle suite à la précédente scène, avait déjà anticipé leur mouvement dès lors qu'ils avaient repris leur envol dans sa direction. La tête froide, elle avait quitté son couvert pour courir d'une pointe de vitesse impressionnante vers un autre en faisant signe au Lieutenant de la tête.

Celui-ci d'une précision mortelle avec son canon lourd n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de l'un des trois drones qui la pourchassait tandis qu'ils passaient tous devant lui, concentrés sur leur proie. Il n'avait pu utilisé ses pouvoirs biotiques, dans l'incapacité totale de toucher des objets aussi rapides, menues et agiles. Mais Johanna, une fois à couvert, et à l'abri des tirs qui l'avait poursuivi, avait répliqué ératiquement à son tour et détruisit l'un des bots. N'en restant plus qu'un seul, Alenko et Shepard à l'unisson et chacun de leur endroit se dégagèrent de leur couverts et foncèrent sur le dernier drone, tirant tout en étant en pleine course. Encerclé, pris sous le feu d'un tir croisé mortel, la dernière soucoupe volante sans pouvoir réagir autrement que de balancer des lasers au hasard se disloqua instantanément avant de retomber au sol en menus morceaux.

- Périmètre sécurisé, Commandant. lança enfin Kaidan après une minute de silence où il s'était contenté de tapoter sur omnitech pour tenter de signaler les autres positions de l'ennemi alentour s'il y en avait. Mais ils étaient de nouveau seuls, tous les drones du secteur avait été détruit cette fois. Johanna et lui se ruèrent alors sur Jenkins, immobile au sol au milieu d'une flaque vermeil. Kaidan, qui avait aussi des talents pour la médecine militaire, agenouillé auprès de lui, l'examina tandis que le Caporal les yeux au loin, expectorait des filets de sang en tentant de parler. Des bulles se formaient au milieu des laves de sang qu'il dégobait de ses lèvres. Des gros trous avaient crevassées les plaques de son armure en plusieurs endroits. Johanna connaissait déjà la réponse, avant que le lieutenant ne se tourne vers elle, le visage assombri. Il secoua la tête.

**- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, Commandant.** Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, Jenkins qui lançait un dernier regard confus au Commandant, hoqueta une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser définitivement, l'étincelle de vie dans ses yeux le quittant pour toujours. Johanna sentit un pincement au coeur. Elle ne connaissait pas Jenkins, et elle avait déjà expérimenté d'innombrables fois ce genre de choses, mais c'était toujours une tragédie de perdre un coéquipier, surtout un soldat sous ses ordres. Etrange culpabilité qui la tenailla pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes seulement. L'indifférence reprit vite le dessus, en vue de la sélection naturelle des priorités actuelles. Ils n'avaient pas fini. Kaidan plus affecté, se releva, une infinie tristesse défigurant son visage. **Pauvre gars, il a été littéralement transpercé de part en part. Si jeune..** murmura t-il finalement à voix basse en soupirant profondément avant qu'il ne se laisse entraîner dans un silence chargé de tension et de mélancolie. Johanna ne comptait pas le laisser s'apitoyer sur la mort de Jenkins, aussi tragique puisse-elle être. Il fallait garder la tête froide.

**- Il est mort, Lieutenant. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui.** Par contre nous pouvons toujours remplir nos objectifs. Devant ce ton des plus glacés, Kaidan tourna un regard surpris vers son chef, pour y découvrir sous le casque des yeux bleus irrémédiablement durs, d'une intensité bouleversante, qui lui firent immédiatement effet.** Laissez le, il faut finir la mission. Des défis plus grands nous attendent.**

**- A vos ordres, chef !** clama Kaidan d'une voix forte se redressant un peu, une expression déterminée figurant cette fois sur son visage, ce qui plut à Johanna. Elle savait à présent qu'elle pouvait compter sur Alenko pour la soutenir, survivre à l'adversité et renverser la tendance. Ils n'étaient plus que deux au final, mais avec une volonté de fer il y avait encore des chances. Et tant qu'il y en aurait, ils n'abandonneraient pas. Sans même un dernier regard pour Jenkins, Johanna qui était déjà passé à autre chose, pointa à nouveau son fusil d'assaut calé au creux de son bras, prêt à servir, et se jeta d'arrière en avant sur la pente de la surface montante. Kaidan, après une dernière pensée respectueuse pour le soldat tandis qu'il s'agenouillait de nouveau pour lui fermer les yeux, suivit l'exemple de son chef et disparut à son tour en abandonnant le corps encore tout frais.

Tout proche des bois, ils avaient distingués une autre garde défensive automatisée constituant en une nuée de drones. L'un d'eux plus gros que les autres, et complètement fixé par un tube au sol rétroactable.

**- Artillerie lourde.** prédit Kaidan en murmurant à l'adresse de Johanna, tous deux agenouillés à distance en posture d'observation.** Je ne connais pas ce modèle. Laissez moi le temps de le scanner, de l'intégrer à mon omni-tech, et trouver le moyen de pirater son système d'armement.**

Le commando diminué, se déplaçant discrètement, glissant de couverts en couverts, fit en sorte de se positionner sur les flans de la patrouille, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être repéré par les capteurs de l'ennemi. A présent celui-ci serait à la merci de leur tirs, pris à revers d'où il ne s'attendrait guère à être attaqué. Johanna nota minutieusement chaque placement, en les suivant par l'intermédiaire de son viseur qui agrossissait le plan multiplié par trois. Pendant ce temps, Alenko les sourcils froncés, le regard intense, poursuivait ses manipulations sur son omnitech. Des tas d'équations, et de codes informatiques incompréhensibles défilaient sur l'écran, avec l'image tridimensionnel et précise du drone et de ses systèmes qu'il avait scanné à distance et qu'il essayait de comprendre.

**- C'est bon, commandant, j'ai la fréquence et la clé de désactivation.** dit-il finalement, en se relevant et en ressortant son canon lourd de son holder. Choisissant une cible, il ajouta : **Prêt à faire un carton.** Sélectionnant elle aussi sa cible et enregistrant la suivante, Johanna se redressa.

**- Feu.** Les deux premiers drones éclatèrent après quelques secondes. Kaidan et Johanna réevaluèrent leur tirs, puis recommencèrent à tirer tandis que les autres drones venaient alors de déterminer d'où provenait la menace. Deux autres soucoupes explosèrent en éclats. Un autre tenta de se ruer vers eux en les survolant, mais il fut rapidement arrêté en pleine course, des bouts de métaux fusant de tous les côtés. Il n'y aurait pas de nuées pour fondre tous ensemble sur eux cette fois.** Il faut pas rester là, on avance !** ordonna Johanna.

Et elle et Alenko se balancèrent au-dessus du tronc d'arbre défoncé par un tir d'artillerie sûrement hasardeux derrière lequel il s'étaient positionnés, et ils avançèrent inexorablement tout en tirant. Des tirs ripostèrent aux leurs, et ils zigzaguèrent en courant pour s'abriter chacun derrière un rocher. Le plus gros des drones, ayant évaluer la position de la menace, à présent à portée, remonta le tube sur lequel il se tenait, et leva un gros canon dans leur direction. Et dans un bruit de sifflement désagréable, tira sa première rocket. Johanna pourtant bien à l'abri sentit un puissant souffle et brûlant lui fouetter le visage, tandis que le projectile s'écrasait contre le rocher dans une petite explosion. Des pierres déboulèrent sur elle, sans lui causer de dégâts cependant. Mais une partie de son abri avait été déchiqueté. **Lieutenant !** cria t-elle alors que le drone tirait une seconde rocket dans sa direction.

**- Je suis dessus, Commandant !** lui répondit Alenko, qui agenouillé, appuyait un nombre incalculable de fois sur la gâchette de son canon pour achever le bouclier du drone qui avait contre-attaqué et le réduire en miette. Johanna, décida qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Sans attendre, elle s'échappa de son couvert d'où explosa une autre rocket, et fonça vers la soucoupe immobile tireur de rocket. Kaidan de nouveau la main libre tripota une série de chiffres, comme s'ils étaient un code d'activation, et le drone qui s'apprêtait à tirer à nouveau en direction de Shepard trembla soudain violemment, comme immobilisé par une force invisible, tandis que son tube de lancement se repliait sur lui-même. Son système d'armement avait été saboté pendant une poignée de secondes. Et Johanna qui atteignait déjà sa position, l'irradia littéralement d'un feu intense continue jusqu'à ce qu'il explose sur place. Un dernier drone subsistait, et plutôt que de lancer une attaque suicidaire, son programme calculant un résultat de vulnérabilité extrême, celui-ci plongea derrière un rocher, évitant en zigzaguant les tirs croisés des deux soldats.

**- Je n'ai jamais vu des drones aussi intelligents.** fit remarquer Kaidan étonné à Shepard qui le rejoignait, en rengainant son fusils pour sortir à la place un canon lourd.

**- Moi non plus. Ceux qui les ont programmés doivent avoir atteint un niveau de technologie et d'intelligence effroyable en matière de conception de ces choses. Tenez vous prêt, Lieutenant.** ajoutait-elle finalement, en pointant son arme, approximativement dans la direction du rocher derrière lequel s'était caché le drone. Kaidan obéit bien qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était sûr. Johanna qui visait la poche de gaz toute proche de la position du drone tira, et celle-ci touchée en plein dans le mille explosa, causant des dommages sévères aux drones effrayé qui se précipita hors de portée. En pleine course mais en vue, et ses boucliers affectées, Alenko le découpa en deux d'un seul tir. Ainsi fut-il. Les gardes défensives automatisées dans le secteur avaient été balayé.

Pour la première fois, les deux soldats se jetèrent un regard complice, bien que toutefois silencieux. Ils se tournèrent alors vers le bois, aussi épais que sombre, où juste derrière se situait le site de fouilles. Là où devait se trouver la balise prothéenne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'Artilleur en danger.**

_Ashley Williams, soldat de la 212 ème sur Eden Prime, courait à toute allure, et les gouttes de sueur sur son visage se mélangeaient au sang pour lui faire un masque de carnaval grotesque et incongru sous son casque à la vitre brisée. Elle courait éperdue, comme si tous les démons de l'univers étaient à sa poursuite, haletante et terrorisée. Le coeur et la nausée au bord des lèvres. L'Artilleur Williams avait été la seule à fuir le camps, à survivre à l'enfer. Seule depuis, oui atrocement, à la recherche de tout autre survivant humain, presque désespérée dans sa course vers le lointain. Toute son unité avait été massacrée sous ses yeux, nul n'avait échappé à l'assaut des troupes ennemis lâchées parmi eux. Et à cette pensée terrible, elle ressentit de nouveau une immense fureur, de la haine, pour revenir à un sentiment d' horreur mêlé d'incrédulité. Tout avait tourné court, la routine subitement disparue._

_Ces êtres de cauchemars, ces entités de métal vaguement humanoïdes surgis de nulle part, qui les avaient submergées en nombre, tout droit sortis de leur vaisseaux effroyables et obscures dans le ciel. La 212ème avaient tenté de se défendre, et de contre-attaquer, aucune chance, ils avaient été tailladés en pièces d'une facilité déconcertante. Quant à tous ces civils massacrés ou capturés... Ils avaient failli à les protéger. Ashley fuyait à présent le cauchemar, et une partie d'elle le lui reprochait. Peut être fuyait-elle aussi sa propre lâcheté pensa t-elle à contre coeur. Une petite voix amère dans sa tête lui murmurait méchamment qu'elle aurait dû suivre ses coéquipiers dans la mort, que cela aurait été plus honorable. Des larmes de rage menaçaient de s'échapper du coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa course, mais Williams ne les laisserait pas couler, il n'en n'était pas question. **Plutôt crever que d'en être réduit à ça.** se dit-elle, sentant une nouvelle bouffée de colère imprégner son visage._

_Sans les voir, une nuée de six drones embusquées sur un territoire donné qu'ils surveillaient et qu'elle foulait présentement, s'envolèrent et se jetèrent à sa poursuite. Le soldat en armure entendit comme un bourdonnement derrière elle et Williams tourna vivement la tête, alarmée par la vue de l'ennemi qui la pourchassait. Des canons gorgés de plasma se déployèrent et dardèrent sur elle tandis que les agiles soucoupes volantes d'une vitesse ahurissante se rapprochaient inexorablement. Des rayons fusèrent à proximité, au pied de l'humaine, qui d'un pas de biais tout en baissant l'échine d'un brusque plongeon au sol, se culbuta soudainement contre la paroi d'un rocher. L'écran naturel aussi inébranlable qu'immobile la protégea efficacement du feu qui rugissait furieusement derrière elle. **Attendez voir salopris, je vais vous apprendre.**_

_Sans attendre, Williams, son canon lourd au poing, se jeta en avant tout en se dégageant et s'acharna à répliquer vigoureusement. La nuée se divisa, mais deux drones malgré leur courbes d'évitements n'échappèrent pas aux éclairs qui leur tombèrent dessus. Les quatre drones restants montèrent haut dans le ciel, avant de plonger sur le soldat, en se faufilant derrière sa position. Celle-ci alerte et réactive, retourna soudain derrière le rocher, à plat ventre. Des rayons bleuâtres l'environnèrent, léchèrent le roc et la pierre au-dessus de sa tête sans toutefois l'atteindre. Les drones fulgurants étaient prêt d'arriver à sa position. L'artilleur Williams se releva, se précipita pour contourner le rochers au moment même où ils atteignaient une distance de proximité de moins 5 mètres, ce qui rendait les boucliers inefficace à cette distance, incapable de s'activer._

_Soit sa seule chance de pouvoir éliminer un grand nombre d'entre eux d'une seule balle, même si théoriquement le contraire aurait pu être aussi vrai pour elle sans son armure.L'humaine pressa six fois la gâchette et réussit à atteindre deux d'entre eux, qui se disloquèrent s'éparpillèrent en débris. Les autres, grâce à des courbes de trajectoires intelligentes et imprévisibles avaient pu échapper à ses tirs mortels. Ashley écarquilla les yeux, devant cette étonnante capacité de manoeuvre. Ces drones étaient assurément dotés d'une intelligence moins limitée que les programmes organiques actuels. Sa stratégie manquée, tandis que les deux soucoupes volantes qui l'avaient dépassée, faisaient volte face vers elle , tout en unissant leur trajectoire dans les airs pour la pourchasser, le soldat se remit à courir._

_Aarh. hoqueta t-elle. Plusieurs balles avaient atteint son bouclier derrière son dos, qui les avait dévié pour la plupart, la projetant légèrement en avant. Une douleur aigu la piqua à la hanche. A ce niveau, il semblait que la défense avait moins assurée mais elle était toujours indemne grâce à son armure. Les balles ralenties par le boucliers s'y étaient simplement logées sans atteindre la chair. Les drones se rapprochèrent inexorablement et leur canon se firent de plus en plus précis, le bouclier de l'Artilleur à un niveau critique toute prêt de s'effondrer sous le déluge. Celle-ci alors désespérée, mue d'une haine si puissante qu'elle semblait jaillir de sa personne toute entière, se retourna soudain pour faire face à l'ennemi, et plongea en arrière, faisant en même temps tonner son canon lourd à deux mains. Elle tomba brutalement au sol, le dos un peu éreinté plaqué sur l'herbe, mais elle continua de tirer ératiquement. Le premier drone explosa, suivi immédiatement par l'autre, après qu'il ait tenté de réguler sa trajectoire pour la calquer sur celle de l'ennemi. Ashley mit la main devant ses yeux pour les protéger des éclats. La clameur s'estompa, le bal était terminé._

_Ashley essoufflée, après trois coups d'inspiration- expiration, technique qu'elle avait apprise dans l'armée pour retrouver rapidement son calme, se releva lentement. Elle s'admira et se tâta un instant. Elle saignait au niveau de l'arcade au-dessus de l'oeil, le sang dégouttait aussi de son nez, et quelques brûlures entachaient ses doigts et son armure blanche cisaillée par endroits. Elle avait aussi dû se briser une côte en tombant, mais elle n'émit pas une seule plainte lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la douleur. Nonobstant ses blessures, elle tourna les talons, peu désireuse de rester planter là. **Et merde, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant.** C'est alors qu'elle fustigeait des branches rageusement sur son passage, que des pépillement étranges, qui n'avait rien d'animal ou même de naturelle lui parvinrent. Ashley, le coeur battant, s'étant dirigée vers le bois un peu plus loin, s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une clairière. Hésitante, elle fit encore quelques pas, tentant de déterminer ces bruits étranges. Et trop tard elle réalisa qu'ils étaient de nature mécaniques._


End file.
